The Way To Love You
by Happyeolyoo
Summary: Luhan tahu jika dia tdk punya hak untuk jatuh cinta, mencintai, & dicintai. Kala Oh Sehun datang, persepsi itu pun dikesampingkan lalu dia menjatuhkan diri padanya. Kiranya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika Luhan terus diam menyimpan rahasianya. Berbohong akan menjadi satu dispensasi untuknya; agar dia bisa terus bahagia bersama Oh Sehun. HunHan, slight ChanHan. GS. MATURE LIFE.
1. Unconscious Fate

**Copyright** © **2016 by** **Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Way To Love You**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 1/11**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Luhan tahu jika dia tidak punya hak untuk jatuh cinta, mencintai, dan dicintai. Kala Oh Sehun datang, persepsi itu pun dikesampingkan dan dia menjatuhkan diri padanya. Kiranya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika Luhan terus diam menyimpan rahasianya. Berbohong akan menjadi satu dispensasi untuknya; agar dia bisa terus bahagia bersama Oh Sehun.**

 **BGM :** **One and Only by EXO**

Luhan tidak pernah berpikir jika dia akan jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki berjas yang baru keluar dari sebuah gedung perkantoran yang sangat tinggi dan megah.

Laki-laki yang dilihatnya secara sekilas di sore hari itu memang kelihatan sangat menarik—punya ekspresi tegas namun penuh binar kehangatan pada sorot matanya, bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit seputih susu, helai rambut sehitam jelaga yang tersisir rapi, serta gurat senyuman yang penuh keramah tamahan.

Dia punya banyak poin plus—secara fisik atau pun finansial. Oke. _Finansial_.

Poin plus yang dimiliki laki-laki itu meninggalkan setitik ketertarikan singkat pada dasar hati Luhan. Hanya ketertarikan singkat, pikirnya begitu. Luhan tidak benar-benar menyukainya dalam artian yang sangat dalam—dia cuman mengaguminya dari segi fisik dan finansial.

Kala laki-laki itu naik ke sebuah mobil hitam mengilat yang (mungkin) datang untuk menjemputnya, ketertarikan itu benar-benar hilang tidak berbekas dari benak Luhan. Lagi pula, Luhan tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk jatuh dalam ketertarikan yang melibatkan banyak perasaan—dan juga hati. Dia punya alasan pribadi untuk terus menahan diri dari hal-hal yang menyangkut-pautkan perasaan.

Sebuah alasan yang akhirnya menciptakan batasan absurd yang memisahkannya dari kehidupan normal. Luhan tidak bisa menerima kebaikan tulus yang ditujukan padanya. Yang dapat diterimanya secara cuma-cuma cuman pandangan iba, merendahkan, dan juga uang. Itulah sebabnya Luhan tidak ingin punya alasan untuk jatuh cinta—apalagi jatuh cinta pada si laki-laki karyawan kantoran yang punya banyak poin plus seperti dia.

Hidupnya akan terus berjalan secara konstan seperti ini jika batasan absurd itu bisa dipertahankan. Yang perlu dilakukan Luhan hanya terus bersembunyi.

Namun tanpa disadari, benang takdir yang membawa kebetulan bermakna menyeretnya pada hal baru. Kala itu, Luhan sedang jalan di trotoar dengan membawa dua kantong kertas berisi belanjaan di kanan-kiri lengannya. Tanpa disengaja, seorang laki-laki yang sibuk memerhatikan layar ponsel saat tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya, menabraknya.

" _Kantong kertasnya sobek," katanya, sambil memasang raut penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku."_

 _Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali, menyadari jika ada reaksi aneh yang melanda tubuhnya saat laki-laki berkemeja yang menabraknya melayangkan tatapan intens penuh permintaan maaf padanya. "T-tidak apa-apa," lidahnya terasa kelu mendadak. Tangannya yang bergetar samar bergerak memungut belanjaannya dan berusaha menjejalkannya ke kantong belanja yang lain._

" _Tidak. Yang itu tidak akan muat," sahutnya sembari merebut apa yang ada di genggaman tangan Luhan dan melemparnya ke tas kerja yang ditenteng olehnya. Luhan kelihatan terkejut akan apa yang dilakukannya tapi laki-laki itu cuman tersenyum maklum. "Kuantar pulang saja, ya?"_

" _E-eh?"_

" _Kalau sudah begini, mau bagaimana lagi," Dia tersenyum lagi hingga matanya menyipit—terkesan sangat ramah tapi masih terdapat banyak rasa bersalah. "Aku cuman ingin menebus kesalahanku."_

 _Luhan punya banyak pengalaman untuk membawa laki-laki asing yang baru dikenalnya ke flat. Tapi dia tidak pernah punya pengalaman untuk membawa seorang karyawan kantoran yang membuat jantungnya berdebum cepat untuk pulang ke flatnya._

 _Tidak pernah._

" _Aku bukan cowok jahat. Aku cuman tidak punya jalan lain untuk meminta maaf karena sudah menabrakmu."_

 _Banyak dari barang belanjaannya yang tertampung di tas kerja pemuda itu. Dan pikirnya, dia tidak akan mampu membawanya tanpa kantong kertas. "Apa tidak apa-apa?" cicitnya pelan. "A-aku bisa meminjam tasmu dan akan mengembalikannya secepat mungkin. Cukup berikan alamatmu, Tuan."_

 _Pemuda itu kelihatan tidak suka dengan ide tersebut. "Sudah hampir pukul sembilan. Lebih baik aku mengantarkanmu sekalian."_

 _Pukul sembilan. Luhan harus sampai di rumah secepatnya lalu pergi bekerja. Jadi, dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain memberi kesempatan pada laki-laki itu untuk membawa barang-barangnya. Ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk berdebat karena Luhan tidak ingin terlambat pergi bekerja._

 _Sepanjang langkah, mereka terjebak dalam kecanggungan yang menyiksa. Tidak ada pembicaraan, cuman jalan berdampingan. Luhan hendak melontarkan permintaan maaf sekaligus rasa terimakasih, namun keinginannya diinterupsi oleh dering ponsel._

 _Id sang penelepon membuatnya tersentak selama dua detik._

" _Ada apa?" Luhan memalingkan wajah saat pembicaraan via telepon itu dimulai. "Hm? Kalau cuman itu, aku bisa."_

 _Si penelepon mengatakan sesuatu dan si karyawan kantoran memberikan privasi dengan mengedarkan pandangan._

" _Nanti malam saja," Luhan berusaha untuk berbisik agar kalimatnya tidak sampai terdengar. Terlalu memalukan. "Nanti kita ketemu di sana. Iya. Aku akan bilang ke dia. ... Oke. Sampai jumpa."_

 _Luhan baru bisa mendesah lega saat telepon ditutup._

" _Pacarmu, ya?"_

 _Kepala Luhan menoleh ringkas lalu menggeleng cepat, menyatakan penolakan tegas dan tindakannya malah mengundang tawa._

" _Teman," ujarnya. "Cuman teman."_

" _Ah," pemuda itu mengangguk-angguk. Senyumannya yang menakjubkan masih tersemat pada bibir._

 _Luhan meringis. "Kita hampir sampai."_

 _Mereka melewati satu lagi gang sempit dan terus berjalan di bawah remang-remang pancaran sinar kekuningan dari lampu jalan._

" _Eung ..," Luhan mendengung memikirkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Dia banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk berkutat dengan dewi batinnya. Sambil memberanikan diri, dia menoleh menatap wajah si pemuda tampan dari sudut pandangnya. "S-siapa .., namamu?"_

 _Si pemuda menoleh balik, menatap Luhan. "Oh Sehun. Lalu, kau?"_

" _L-Luhan."_

" _Oh, Luhan-ssi," Sehun menggumam. "Aku minta maaf sekali lagi karena sudah menabrakmu dan membuat kantung kertasnya sobek."_

" _Kenapa meminta maaf lagi? Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah membantuku membawanya," Luhan melirik belanjaannya yang ada di tas kerja Sehun. "Apakah mereka tidak akan mengotori berkas-berkasmu?"_

" _Kalau iya, aku bisa mencetaknya lagi nanti."_

" _Ah! Bisa mengotorinya, 'kan? Sebaiknya aku bawa saja sendiri!"_

" _Hei. Tidak apa-apa. Jangan terlalu sungkan."_

 _Luhan menggigit bibir. "T-terimakasih."_

" _Hm?"_

" _T-tidak! Kita sudah sampai."_

" _Oh, ini gedung flatmu?"_

 _Luhan meminjam sebuah kantong kain pada si bibi penjaga flat dan memindahkan barang-barangnya ke sana. Si bibi penjaga flat sempat mengerutkan alis kala mengetahui jika Luhan tidak membawa laki-laki itu ke kamar. Bagusnya, Luhan tidak menaruh peduli._

 _Laki-laki itu kemudian berpamitan pergi, memberi Luhan kebebasan untuk menatap punggung tegapnya yang menyusuri jalanan petang hingga lenyap di ujung persimpangan._

Malam itu, Luhan punya sebuah mimpi indah yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh otaknya. Dia bermimpi jika si Oh Sehun datang lagi ke flatnya, mengajaknya menikmati taburan sinar matahari sambil bicara tentang banyak hal menyusuri jalanan. Mereka melewati waktu makan siang di sebuah restoran, bercanda dan membagi gelak tawa. Ketika hari mulai mencium malam, Sehun mengantarnya pulang dan jemarinya disematkan pada sela jari Luhan.

Kehangatan dari telapak tangannya di alam mimpi memberikan kehangatan yang begitu nyata. Di akhir mimpi indah itu, Sehun melayangkan kecupan kupu-kupu di dahi Luhan lalu segera berpamitan pulang.

Luhan terbangun dengan rona hebat di pipi. Perasaan asing yang tidak pernah dirasakannya malah membuatnya jadi setengah sinting. Apalagi saat kebetulan-kebetulan tidak masuk akal terus menghampirinya—membawa si Oh Sehun datang padanya pada pertemuan-pertemuan tidak terjadwal. Entah itu berpapasan di trotoar, di persimpangan jalan, di halte bus, atau pun mana saja.

Luhan menyebutnya sebagai takdir.

Takdir terus membawanya mengikuti arus, terlena, dan akhirnya terperangkap dalam sebuah hubungan romantis dengan si karyawan kantoran.

Dia diajak ke sebuah kencan yang sesungguhnya saat keduanya kembali bertemu secara tidak sengaja di sebuah mall. Sehun mengantarnya berkeliling mencari sayuran, lalu tanpa diduga dia malah bilang sesuatu yang mengawali semuanya—yang ternyata sanggup merubah hidup Luhan.

" _Luhan, bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja?" Sehun kelihatan sedikit salah tingkah saat kalimat itu berhasil meluncur dari mulutnya. Luhan menoleh ringkas menatapnya, kelihatan sangat terkejut dan itu menguji pertahanan diri Sehun. "Aku sudah lama memikirkan hal ini. Walau pun masih banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui tentangmu, tapi, itu tidak akan jadi masalah karena aku akan mengetahuinya sedikit demi sedikit setelah kita resmi pacaran. Bukankah itu bagus?"_

 _Kedua telapak tangan Luhan tiba-tiba digenggam erat oleh Sehun. Tatapan keduanya saling terkunci terhadap satu sama lain._

" _S-Sehun, k-kau .."_

" _Kau bisa memercayaiku karena aku jatuh cinta padamu."_

 _Bola mata Luhan bergulir ke kanan dan pandangan mereka terputus. "K-kau tidak mengerti."_

" _Tentang apa?" Sehun mengejar. "Apa yang harus kumengerti, hm?"_

" _P-pekerjaanku," Luhan merunduk menyembunyikan rasa malu. "Pekerjaanku, Sehun."_

" _Kenapa malah mempermasalahkan pekerjaan saat aku memintamu jadi kekasihku?" Sehun kelihatan ingin tertawa. "Aku cuman peduli pada dirimu dan perasaanmu, Lu, bukan pekerjaanmu."_

" _A-aku nyaris pengangguran," Luhan menggumam, mulai ingin menangis saat dewi batinnya terus memaksa untuk melontarkan banyak kebohongan. "Aku cuman bekerja jadi pelayan di restoran."_

" _Apa salahnya jadi pelayan? Aku juga jadi pelayan perusahaan."_

" _S-Sehun .."_

" _Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kita jadian."_

Luhan tidak punya opsi menolak untuk kasusnya yang satu ini. Saat dia akan mengiyakan hal itu, dia mulai menyusun tekad untuk terus berbohong mengenai pekerjaannya.

Tidak apa-apa.

Sekali pun dia bohong kepada Sehun, itu tidak apa-apa.

Dia melakukannya agar bisa bahagia.

Ya. Tidak apa-apa.

TBC

Tidak apa-apa ...

Tidak apa-apaa ..

Hmmm ..

Sebenernya udah pengen rilis ff ini sejak dahulu kala. Tapi karena aku belum merampungkan semua chapnya, jadi ya harus ditunda. So, gimana menurut kalian?

Gue tunggu reaksi kalian semua di kotak review. Yang gak review, awas aja, ya pfft

Xoxo.


	2. Bombshell

**Copyright** © **2016 by** **Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Way To Love You**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 2/11**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Luhan tahu jika dia tidak punya hak untuk jatuh cinta, mencintai, dan dicintai. Kala Oh Sehun datang, persepsi itu pun dikesampingkan dan dia menjatuhkan diri padanya. Kiranya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika Luhan terus diam menyimpan rahasianya. Berbohong akan menjadi satu dispensasi untuknya; agar dia bisa terus bahagia bersama Oh Sehun.**

 **BGM :** **Be With You by Akdong Musician**

"Lu, kau sudah punya pacar, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan nada antusias dari seorang wanita cantik berdada besar, Jiyoung, yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti. Luhan yang tadi sedang sibuk dengan potongan gaun pada belahan dadanya hanya melempar senyum, kembali sibuk membenahi gaunnya.

"Wah. Kemarin aku melihatmu ada di pusat perbelanjaan dengan cowok tinggi," Jiyoung terus berceloteh. "Jadi, dia itu pacarmu, ya? Tampan sekali. Aku jadi iri."

"Hei, jangan iri begitu dong," Luhan menyelipkan tangannya pada pinggul Jiyoung dan berjalan ke depan kasino. "Nanti kau juga akan dapat yang seperti itu."

"Sulit untuk mendapatkannya. Kau juga tahu itu, 'kan?" Jiyoung mendadak kelihatan murung. "Kau sangat beruntung."

"Aku punya pacar bukan untuk membuat temanku iri."

"Tetap saja aku iri!" Jiyoung tertawa. "Ceritakan detailnya nanti, ya! Aku punya pelanggan."

"Aku sudah bilang kalau kau harus berhenti bilang iya saat pelanggan mengajakmu tidur, 'kan?"

"Sudaaaaaah. Kupikir sudah sejuta kali kau ucapkan," senyuman masih bertahan pada bibir.

"Hei, cobalah untuk menolak jika mereka memaksamu!"

"Aku sih ingin menolak. Tapi, uang memaksaku," Jiyoung memasang wajah menggemaskan. Dia menjulurkan lidah dan segera pergi sebelum mendapat satu pukulan dari temannya. "Nanti kutelepon!"

Luhan menggerutu dan minta satu gelas cocktail pada si bartender, Kim Jongin.

"Park Chanyeol bilang, dia akan datang," Jongin mengatakannya saat dia menyodorkan gelas tinggi ke Luhan. "Aku juga sudah bilang padamu untuk berhenti main dengannya, 'kan? Istrinya sangat menakutkan."

"Aku tidak main dengannya, tahu," Luhan tersinggung. "Aku cuman menemaninya minum."

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur dengannya."

" _Dulu_ ," dengusnya. "Sekarang, aku sudah tidak tidur dengan pelanggan. Coba katakan itu pada mereka yang ingin mengajakku minum."

"Siap!" Jongin terkekeh, setengah takjub.

"Kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang?"

Kedua bahu Jongin mengedik. "Kupikir, dia sedang punya masalah dengan istrinya."

"Dia selalu lari saat istrinya marah. Sialan. Tahu begitu tidak usah menikah saja."

"Pertengkaran dalam pernikahan memang lebih menakutkan. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Chanyeol kalau dia ingin lari sebentar dari kehidupan normalnya," Jongin memberikan argumen yang membuat Luhan tutup mulut. "Dia sangat kaya tapi istrinya seperti monster. Astaga, aku jadi kasihan."

"Seperti monster bagaimana sih?"

"Seperti monster, begitu kata Chanyeol. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu detailnya."

"Mungkin aku harus sedikit menghiburnya nanti."

"Dengan menawarkan seks?"

"Hei!"

"Oral?"

Luhan memutar bola mata dan segera bangkit seraya membawa gelasnya. "Ruangan nomor berapa?"

"32A," Jongin meraih serbet dan gelas lain. "Setuju untuk memberikan oral seks padanya?"

"Bicara saja sampai mulutmu berbusa, bocah," Luhan melengos tidak peduli. "Katakan pada Chanyeol kalau aku sudah ke sana duluan."

Pukul sepuluh malam. Luhan sampai di ruangan khusus yang disewa atas nama Park Chanyeol untuk malam ini. Sebuah botol rum dikeluarkan dari kulkas kecil di sudut ruangan. Isinya dituang ke gelas saat pintu disentak. Tubuh tinggi besar Park Chanyeol muncul dari selanya—kelihatan sangat berantakan dengan jas tersampir pada lengan dan kancing teratas kemeja polonya yang terlepas.

"Kau sudah mabuk?" Gelasnya teracuhkan. Kini Luhan menyeret Chanyeol agar duduk di sofa dan duduk di sampingnya. "Kau mau minum apa?"

Chanyeol melirik wajah cantik Luhan yang terpolesi riasan tipis. Dia menyorongkan wajahnya tapi Luhan menghindar dengan dahi mengerut. "Tidak bisakah aku menciummu?"

"Kupikir kau bisa mencium istrimu sampai puas," Luhan menyahut main-main. "Kau punya masalah serius dengannya?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Jangan bicarakan dia," pintanya sambil meraih dagu Luhan. "Kita tidur malam ini. Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau masih tertarik ngeseks dengan cewek lain setelah menikah, Yeol," Luhan mundur tapi Chanyeol terus maju, membuatnya nyaris berbaring di sofa dengan posisi di bawah tubuh besar Chanyeol. "Yeol, sudah kubilang kalau aku sudah berhenti tidur dengan pelangganku."

"Siapa peduli," Chanyeol menyerukkan bibir pada leher Luhan dan mengendus seperti anjing.

"Yeol!"

"Hei. Diam saja, sayang. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut, seperti saat aku mengambil keperawananmu."

"Yeol, kau sangat kacau," Luhan masih berusaha untuk menghindar. "Kita minum dulu, oke?"

"Setelah itu, aku bisa menidurimu sampai pagi, hm?"

Luhan tidak menjawab dan menyorongkan gelas baru untuk teman minumnya. "Minum dan buang semua masalah keparatmu dengan alkohol. Kau tahu kalau alkohol adalah teman stress terbaik, 'kan?"

"Kupikir, kau adalah teman stress terbaikku," Chanyeol menenggak rum dengan sekali teguk. "Baekhyun akan segera membunuhku kalau tahu aku ada di sini dengan wanita lain."

"Ya. Kupikir dia sanggup melakukannya," Luhan mendapatkan pandangan tajam dari lawan bicaranya. "Karena kupikir dia monster."

Keduanya tertawa dengan suara lepas. Atmosfer di ruangan ini menjadi lebih baik.

"Benar. Dia monster."

"Tapi kau mencintainya, Keparat," Luhan ikut menenggak rum dan mendengus. "Siapa yang bilang kalau kau sudah tergila-gila kepada wanita monster itu dan ngotot ingin cepat-cepat menikahinya?"

"Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang besar dengan menikahinya."

"Hei. Tidak begitu," Luhan menjatuhkan telapak tangannya pada paha Chanyeol yang terbungkus celana pullover. "Kali ini cuman cobaan pernikahan saja. Hal keparat itu bisa saja terjadi."

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. "Kau benar juga," sungutnya. "Aku cuman terlalu cemburu pada pekerjaannya."

"Memangnya, apa yang salah dengan pekerjaannya?"

"Apa menurutmu aku tidak berhak marah padanya saat dia selalu berada di depan macbook, mengetik novel sialannya sepanjang malam, dan mengacuhkanku?" Chanyeol tidak habis pikir. "Aku suaminya. Tapi dia mengacuhkanku hanya demi pekerjaan. Padahal yang kuinginkan cuman disambut dengan hangat sepulang bekerja, tapi, dia tidak melakukannya."

Luhan bisa menangkap kemarahan seperti apa yang terpancar dari kedua manik mata Chanyeol saat keluh kesah itu terlontar. Didasari oleh rasa iba, dia memeluk lengan Chanyeol dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada lengan besar laki-laki itu.

"Rasa tertarik bisa mengacaukan pikiran orang. Kupikir, istrimu cuman merasa bingung terhadap rasa tertariknya. Apakah lebih besar untukmu atau pekerjaan. Well, siapa yang tahu?"

Chanyeol meraih sebuah botol gin dan menenggaknya lewat leher botol, mengacuhkan gelas dan rum yang tersisa setengah. "Kita tidur malam ini, Lu."

"Hei. Kita masih punya banyak alkohol."

"Kita lakukan sebelum aku mabuk dan malah mengikatmu di tiang ranjang," Chanyeol menyeret tubuh Luhan ke ranjang dan menindihinya. "Kau tidak mau aku melakukan seks yang kasar, 'kan?"

"Yeol, aku sungguh tidak lagi tidur dengan pelangganku."

"Ayolah. Jangan terus mengatakan omong kosong," Chanyeol tertawa. "Cuman denganku saja kalau begitu."

"Tidak, Yeol. Aku tidak mau melakukannya."

Tubuh Luhan yang akan bangkit, kembali disentak dengan kuat ke ranjang. Kedua lengan Luhan diangkat ke atas lalu Chanyeol mengunci pandangan mereka berdua.

" _Please_. Untuk malam ini saja." Chanyeol menyudutkan Luhan dengan percikan gairah yang sudah diciptakannya lewat sentuhan ringan. "Kau tidak merindukanku, huh?"

Luhan memang _pernah_ merindukan sentuhan Chanyeol. Namun saat dia terkungkung di antara ranjang dan tubuh Park Chanyeol, mendadak dia memikirkan Sehun.

Apakah tidak apa-apa?

Terlalu lama berdebat dengan akal sehat sehingga Chanyeol sudah mencuri start dengan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir. Ujung jemari laki-laki bergerak di atas payudara Luhan, dan yang lainnya bergerak ke pantat. Luhan mencoba untuk tidak tergiur dengan segala kelembutan masa lalu yang coba ditawarkan Chanyeol.

"Yeol! Hei! Berengsek, aku tidak mau!"

Ponsel Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdering dan Luhan bersyukur karena dewa masih punya belas kasihan padanya. Chanyeol mengumpat, menjauhi Luhan, dan mengangkat telepon.

Untuk sisa malam itu, mereka memang menghabiskan waktu dengan alkohol. Tidak ada seks yang sesungguhnya. Tapi cuman ada oral.

oOo

Luhan menggulung tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut tebal yang menyebarkan bau kekasihnya, mendengkur lagi tapi rasa kantuknya tiba-tiba ditendang oleh harum bacon. Rasa kantuk tiba-tiba ditendang dengan begitu oleh rasa penasaran. Apakah Sehun sedang memasak?

"Bacon kesukaanmu, sayang. Kau harus bangun untuk sarapan."

Suara lembut yang membuat Luhan setengah sinting terdengar, lalu disusul dengan pelukan erat pada pinggulnya. Sehun melesakkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Luhan, memberi kecupan basah di beberapa titik hingga membuat Luhan mendesah tertahan. Tubuhnya sempat menggelinjang ketika lidah Sehun sempat memberikan jilatan sensual.

"Tidak ada morning seks," Luhan memberi vonis. "Aku mau mandi dan makan baconku."

Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup bibir kekasihnya sebelum pergi ke meja makan. Luhan menghabiskan baconnya dengan tubuh yang hanya dibalut baju handuk, tidak ingin peduli pada wajahnya yang polos tanpa riasan. Toh Sehun bilang dia menyukainya.

Menjelang siang, Luhan mengganti pakaian dan duduk di sofa sambil mengotak-atik remote. Sehun yang baru selesai mengecek pekerjaan di macbooknya pun menghampiri Luhan.

"Bersenang-senang dengan para pemuda yang menari di televisi, huh?" Sehun menyelipkan lengan di pinggul Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Mereka tampan dan _cute_."

"Aku juga tampan," Kalimat itu membuat Luhan menoleh sambil menahan tawa. "Dan juga _cute_."

Rasa geli yang menyenangkan muncul dari dasar perut dan merambat cepat ke bagian dada lalu wajah. Luhan tertawa, menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Sehun sebelum dia mencuri kecupan di pipi. Sehun melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak Luhan, merengkuhnya cukup erat saat mereka berciuman mesra penuh canda.

"Hei. Tidak bisakah kau mengepak barangmu dan tinggal di sini?"

Sehun mengangkat suatu topik yang pernah mereka bicarakan di masa lalu kala ciuman itu mencapai jeda. Mengenai tinggal bersama di apartemen yang disewa Sehun di kawasan Cheomdang-dong. Sebenarnya, Luhan ingin bilang iya dan segera pindah ke sini. Apartemen Sehun punya segalanya, lebar, sejuk, dan _ada Sehun_.

Siapa yang tidak ingin untuk pindah?

"Jauh dari restoran," Luhan mengatakan alasan yang sama untuk menolak.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu tiap pagi dan menjemputmu."

Luhan tetap tidak bisa bilang iya sebab dia punya pekerjaan lain di atas pukul sembilan malam. "Aku belum siap untuk tinggal bersama denganmu. Kau tahu, itu juga butuh komitmen."

"Kita sudah punya komitmen, bukankah begitu?"

"Tapi, belum untuk tinggal bersama, oke?" Luhan menekan tengkuk kekasihnya, mencoba untuk merayunya. "Lagi pula, aku lebih suka tinggal di tempatku sendiri, Sehun. Kalau akhir pekan, aku 'kan sudah di sini seharian penuh."

"Tapi kupikir akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita tinggal bersama."

"Dan bisa menerobos ke kamar mandi saat aku sedang berendam?"

Sehun menahan tawa dan memilih untuk menghujani wajah Luhan dengan ciuman. "Ah, kenapa kau jadi pintar membaca pikiran orang sih?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, jadi aku bisa melakukannya, bodoh," kedua telapak tangan Luhan jatuh pada pipi tirus Sehun. "Mengerti?"

"Wah, aku senang mendengar hal itu," Sehun meraih telapak tangan mungil kekasihnya dan mengecupnya bergantian. "Cuman padaku, 'kan?"

Luhan tersentak, tapi dia tetap tersenyum. "Tentu saja hanya padamu."

Sehun melanjutkan akhir pekan mereka dengan mengajak Luhan pergi ke restoran untuk makan malam. Mereka memesan tempat di atap dan menikmati steik mereka di sana, sambil bercanda gurau membicarakan banyak hal.

"Oh iya, apa kemarin lusa kau pergi ke bar?"

Atmosfer mendadak jadi mencekam setelah pertanyaan itu meluncur dari Sehun. Luhan nyaris menjatuhkan garpu dan pisaunya karena terlalu terkejut.

"Hm?"

"Kupikir aku melihatmu masuk ke Exotic Bar dengan pakaian yang _sangat_ .."

 _Ketahuan?_ "Aku pergi dengan teman-temanku," sahutnya cepat.

"Well. Kau pasti pergi ke tempat-tempat semacam itu," Sehun mengangguk-angguk, kembali fokus pada dagingnya. "Aku cuman tidak terlalu suka dengan gaunnya."

Tentu saja dia tidak suka. Belahan dadanya terlalu rendah, punggungnya terpampang pongah, dan kelimannya nyaris menyentuh batas teratas pahanya.

"K-kau tidak suka?"

"Kau terlalu banyak memamerkan kulitmu, tahu."

Sikap protektif dari seorang kekasih yang mungkin dibanjiri sedikit kecemburuan. Mendadak perut Luhan serasa baru saja dipenuhi kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. "Hei. Kalau ke bar, pakaiannya 'kan memang seperti itu."

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang tertarik padamu?"

Sehun benar-benar cemburu dan itu kelihatan sangat lucu.

"Sehun-ah, kau cemburu?"

"Bukannya cemburu. Aku cuman tidak ingin ada tangan laki-laki lain yang menyentuh tubuhmu waktu kau di sana."

Luhan menahan tawa, sudah berhasil menyingkirkan kekalutan mengenai pekerjaannya di bar atau apa pun itu karena sikap cemburu Sehun.

Sebelum dia berucap sesuatu, dia menjulurkan tangan dan menggenggam jemari kekasihnya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diriku."

"Tetap saja aku tidak suka," sahutnya sewot.

"Oke, oke! Aku tidak akan pakai gaun yang seperti itu lagi! Kau suka?"

Seketika, Sehun mengganti raut murung dengan cengiran lebar. "Nah, itu yang ingin kudengar darimu."

Luhan mengacuhkan makanannya dan malah memandang wajah teduh Sehun. Menatapnya lama sebelum Sehun menyadarinya.

"Kenapa memandangiku terus? Cepat makan steikmu."

"Cuman ingin memandangimu, tidak boleh?" Luhan pura-pura cemberut. "Dasar."

"Sehun-ah?"

Baik Luhan mau pun Sehun menoleh ke suara asing yang baru menyahut dari suatu arah. Seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun elegan berwarna hijau muda melangkah mendekati meja mereka. Luhan mengerutkan dahi sebab wanita itu hanya memandang wajah kekasihnya.

"Wah. Ternyata aku tidak salah orang."

"Noona, apa yang noona lakukan di sini?" Sehun kelihatan terkejut, tapi dia tidak lupa untuk bertanya dengan nada lembut.

"Menurutmu?" Dia memutar bola mata, jengah. Sedetik kemudian, dia menyadari kehadiran Luhan. "Siapa dia?"

"Oh, dia Luhan, kekasihku."

"Wow. Akhirnya kau sudah bosan melajang, ya," wanita bermata sipit itu mengulurkan sebelah tangan demi memperkenalkan diri. "Byun Baekhyun."

"Luhan," Luhan mengeryit sebentar saat menyadari jika nama itu terasa tidak asing bagi telinganya.

"Datang dengan Chanyeol hyung?"

 _Chanyeol?!_

Luhan membeku di tempatnya duduk ketika dia mendapati siluet tubuh Park Chanyeol muncul dari pintu masuk. Mereka saling bertukar pandang, kelihatan sama-sama terkejut.

"Hai, Sehun," Chanyeol tersenyum lalu melirik singkat ke arah Luhan yang kini merundukkan wajah. "Siapa dia?"

"Pacarnya Sehun," si Byun Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada ketus lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan ketiganya. Dia pergi ke sebuah meja yang dekat dengan pagar pembatas.

"Baekhyun noona marah lagi, ya, hyung?"

Chanyeol mengendingkan bahu—lagi-lagi mencuri pandang pada Luhan. "Begitulah," ujarnya, pasrah. "Aku harus segera menyusulnya."

Luhan tahu dia mendapatkan semacam smirk dari Park Chanyeol. Tapi untuk saat ini, Luhan tidak ingin peduli.

"Sehun, aku ingin pulang," kata Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Secepat itu?"

Kepala Luhan mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Sehun memanggil seorang pelayan untuk menyelesaikan tagihan dan Luhan punya kesempatan untuk mengedarkan pandangan sejenak.

Sial. Park Chanyeol menatapnya dari tempatnya duduk. Sebagai bonus, dia juga dapat senyuman dari Chanyeol.

Dobel sialan.

TBC

Hai, guys. Nggak lupa sama ff ini kan, ya wkwk akhirnya rilis juga chapter dua! Tokoh lain muncul dan pasti kalian mulai nebak-nebak relationship si Chanyeol sama Luhan hmm jangan sampek ada yang protes tentang moment ChanLu, lhoo. Sekali lagi aku tegaskan, ya, momen ChanLu cuman buat bumbu tambahan di ff ini /kiss/

Oiya, kalian-kalian ini udah cek si CBX belum? /smirk/ jangan lupa juga voting EXO on Mama 2016. Wajib vote, yaa! Votenya bisa pakai akun twitter, facebook, kakao, dan juga akun mnet! Kalian yang belum punya akun mnet bisa sign up pakai akun yahoo atau gmail kalian kok! Pastikan kalian vote EXO setiap hari, oke? /numpang promosi/

Kalo masih ada yang bingung-bingung tentang vote EXO on Mama2016, bisa mention aku via twitter di jiyoo961015. Sambang-sambang ke sana, ya wkwk feel free to ask me about everything there!


	3. The Sincerity

**Copyright** © **2016 by** **Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Way To Love You**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 3/11**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Luhan tahu jika dia tidak punya hak untuk jatuh cinta, mencintai, dan dicintai. Kala Oh Sehun datang, persepsi itu pun dikesampingkan dan dia menjatuhkan diri padanya. Kiranya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika Luhan terus diam menyimpan rahasianya. Berbohong akan menjadi satu dispensasi untuknya; agar dia bisa terus bahagia bersama Oh Sehun.**

 **BGM :** **小幸运** **by Yoona (Girls' Generation)**

Luhan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan yang ada mengenai hubungan antara Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, dan Byun Baekhyun. Ketiganya memiliki nama depan yang berbeda dan kenapa pula mereka kelihatan begitu akrab? Ketakutan dan kekalutan menggerogoti akal sehat, Luhan tidak bisa memejamkan mata barang sejenak walau kekasihnya berbaring tepat di samping tubuhnya.

Chanyeol bukan merupakan tipe orang yang akan menjatuhkannya.

Tapi, bagaimana kalau Chanyeol bilang sesuatu ke Sehun mengenai pekerjaannya di bar?

Luhan menggigit kukunya lagi, menimbulkan bunyi gemelatuk yang akhirnya ditanggapi oleh Sehun. Laki-laki itu merenggangkan otot sebentar sebelum membungkus tubuh Luhan erat-erat dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Tidurlah, sayang."

Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun yang hangat, memeluknya begitu erat hingga Sehun merasa sesak.

"Hei, ada yang salah?"

Kepala Luhan menggeleng. "Aku mengganggumu, ya? Aku akan tidur di depan televisi saja."

"Hm, hm," kali ini, Sehunlah yang menggeleng sembari menahan Luhan untuk tidak bangkit dan meninggalkan ranjang. "Aku cuman khawatir kalau kau tidak akan dapat waktu tidurmu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak ngantuk," Luhan nyengir. "Aku mau nonton TV."

Sehun tahu kebiasaan Luhan jika dia tidak bisa tidur—pergi ke ruang TV dan menonton siaran malam secara acak hingga tertidur. Itu adalah cara paling ampuh yang mampu membuat Luhan tidur dengan mudah jika mengalami insomnia. Jadi saat Luhan bilang ingin nonton TV karena tidak ngantuk, kali ini Sehun diam.

Siaran TV tersaji tapi Luhan tidak fokus untuk menikmatinya. Pikirannya kembali melayang memikirkan apa saja yang mungkin dilakukan Chanyeol terhadap hubungannya dengan Sehun. Walau pun kekalutannya terkesan tidak berlandas, tapi, Luhan tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak khawatir.

Saat ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering, Luhan terlunjak.

Chanyeol?

" _Halo, pacarnya Sehun~"_

Luhan melirik sebentar ke arah kamar Sehun yang tertutup, lalu memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar. Angin malam mencium kulitnya dengan cara abnormal hingga membuatnya menggigil.

"Ada apa menelepon di jam segini, Yeol?"

" _Cuman ingin memastikan kalau kau belum tidur karena sibuk memikirkan pertemuan kita di restoran."_

"Aku tidak memikirkannya," Luhan pura-pura acuh. "Apa ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Suara tawa meremehkan dari seberang terdengar. _"Heol. Aku bisa saja bilang ke Sehun mengenai profesimu di bar dan kau tidak takut?"_

Luhan mencengkeram pinggiran pagar pembatas, tersentak. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya. _Seperti dulu._ "

Terdengar suara tawa lepas. _"Sehun pasti akan terkejut kalau tahu jika pacarnya itu pelacur."_

"Hei!" Nada yang cukup tinggi, menyiratkan kekalutan dan ketidak berdayaannya. "Kau tidak serius akan mengatakan sesuatu tentang pekerjaanku pada Sehun, 'kan?"

" _Wah, kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, ya, sampai merasa takut seperti itu?"_

"Jangan katakan apa pun tentangku, _kumohon_ ," Luhan merendahkan nada suara, nyaris putus asa. "Aku tidak bisa menyakitinya."

" _Oh, jadi dia tidak tahu tentang hal itu? Wow. Lagi-lagi kau jadi pembohong yang handal,"_ Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan nada ringan.

"Kau sudah tahu itu," dia menghela napas sambil memberanikan diri. "Apa maumu, Park Chanyeol?"

" _Kita bicarakan ini di bar besok. Atau barangkali kau mau aku booking kamar hotel saja? Aku tahu kau suka kamar yang bagus."_

"Keparat."

" _Hei, aku tidak pantas dipanggil begitu, sialan,"_ Chanyeol protes _. "Kita ketemu besok. Nanti aku akan sms alamat dan jamnya. Sampai jumpa besok, cantik."_

Telepon ditutup dengan segenap beban baru yang bercokol di dada. Luhan tidak bisa berhenti mengumpat mengutuk sikap berengsek Chanyeol. Setelah dia dapat mengatur ekspresi dan napasnya menjadi lebih tenang, dia masuk ke apartemen. Tubuhnya terlunjak sebab mendapati kekasihnya sedang menonton TV dengan mata mengantuk.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ingin menemanimu," Sehun menguap lebar. Begitu Luhan duduk di sampingnya, dia segera memeluk tubuh Luhan. "Sudah selesai mengangkat telepon? Dari siapa?"

Sehun tahu jika Luhan keluar dari apartemen hanya untuk mengangkat telepon. Mendadak, dia merasa diintimidasi tanpa sebab lewat tatapan mengantuk yang coba dilayangkan Sehun.

"Teman," jawab Luhan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan sampai menelepon di jam segini?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada malas. "Apa sebegitu penting sampai kau harus menjawabnya di luar?"

"Yah .., begitulah. Masalah cewek, siapa yang tahu?" Luhan ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Sehun. "Dia cuman cerita mengenai suaminya. Akhir-akhir ini, laki-laki benar-benar keparat."

"Oh, dia sudah menikah?" sahut Sehun—setengah mengantuk.

"Hm. Dan suaminya ketahuan ..," Luhan memutar otak. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Bibirnya tergigit saat suatu ide terbersit. "Suaminya ketahuan tidur dengan cewek lain."

"Wah, sialan. Laki-laki seperti itu tidak pantas dijadikan suami," Sehun memandangi wajah Luhan dari sudut pandangnya dan tersenyum. "Kupikir, aku pantas untuk dijadikan suami."

"Benarkah?"

Sehun nyengir—jenis senyuman ramah yang didapatkan Luhan saat pertemuan pertama mereka setahun lalu.

"Cobalah memikirkan pernikahan, Lu. Tidak ada salahnya memikirkan hal seperti itu selagi kita pacaran."

Dada Luhan bertalu, kebahagiaan yang ditawarkan Sehun membuatnya merasa amat bersalah. Sehun selalu datang dengan banyak ketulusan pada kedua tangannya dan semua itu diberikan kepada Luhan secara cuma-cuma.

Lalu, bagaimana cara Luhan membalasnya?

"Sehun-ah, apakah kau pernah berpikir untuk menikahiku?"

Kedua mata Sehun yang semula terpejam, kini kembali terbuka. Bola matanya bergerak ke arah wajah cantik kekasihnya yang hanya disinari cahaya TV. "Pernah, kenapa?" tanyanya. "Aku memikirkannya beberapa kali."

"Kenapa .., begitu?"

Sehun nyaris menertawakan jenis pertanyan yang dilontarkan untuknya. Dia bangkit dan menghadap kekasihnya, memberi tatapan yang lebih serius. "Karena aku mencintaimu. Jelas?"

"Benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Hei, ada apa ini?" Sehun kelihatan tidak terima karena sudah diragukan. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat-sangat mencintaimu sehingga aku pun mulai berencana untuk melamar dan menikahimu. Tapi, kau malah bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku bertanya karena aku takut kau hanya .., melakukannya untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik," Luhan meraih pipi tirus Sehun dan membelainya lembut. "Kita baru setahun pacaran dan kau sudah memikirkan pernikahan? Apakah itu tidak apa-apa bagimu?"

"Memangnya, siapa yang melarang?" Sehun mendengus, masih kelihatan sebal. "Kau tidak serius pacaran denganku, ya?"

Luhan memberi satu kecupan singkat di bibir Sehun untuk menenangkan laki-laki itu. Keduanya terdiam setelah bunyi kecupan itu berakhir, saling memandang sebentar.

Helaan napas berat terdengar dari Luhan sebelum dia berucap. "Maaf," ujarnya pelan, menuai kerut dalam pada dahi Sehun. "A-aku punya pengalaman percintaan yang mengerikan. Jadi aku selalu bilang pada diriku sendiri untuk .., tidak terlalu banyak berharap. K-kau tahu, aku tidak mau jatuh lagi setelah putus."

"Apa?" Masih dengan kerut dalam di dahi, Sehun bertanya. "Luhan, kita tidak akan putus."

Luhan memandang manik mata kekasihnya yang penuh akan keyakinan untuk mempertahankan kisah cinta mereka. "Apa aku bisa memercayaimu?"

"Dari awal, seharusnya kau memercayaiku," Sehun merunduk, menyembunyikan kekecewaan yang entah datang dari mana. "Luhan, aku sudah terlanjur jatuh padamu karena aku percaya padamu. Jadi, kau juga harus begitu. Mengerti?"

Ketulusan yang coba diberikan Sehun merupakan hal baru yang selalu diimpi-impikan Luhan sejak dia memutuskan untuk menjual harga dirinya di bar. Kehangatan cinta yang tidak pernah didapatkannya memaksanya untuk memeluk Sehun, mengatakan jika dia sangat mencintai Sehun dan tidak ingin melepasnya apa pun yang terjadi.

Karena rasa bersalah pula, Luhan sempat menitikkan air mata. "Sehun, aku mencintaimu. A-aku sangat mencintaimu."

oOo

Luhan datang ke hotel dengan balutan gaun putih selutut yang dihadiahkan pelanggannya sekitar dua tahun lalu padanya. Chanyeol bilang padanya jika sebuah kamar hotel di Grand City sudah dibooking atas namanya dan dia ingin agar Luhan datang sebelum pukul sembilan. Kiranya, Chanyeol akan datang sedikit terlambat seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, tapi ternyata, laki-laki itu sudah ada di sana saat Luhan menyentak pintu.

Luhan disambut dengan senyuman oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Luhan mendekati Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa besar. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Duduk dulu, Lu," Chanyeol mempersilahkan. "Jadi, kau sudah tahu istriku, 'kan? Apa dia kelihatan seperti monster?"

Luhan memutar bola mata dan mendengus. "Berhenti menyebutnya begitu, Yeol. Dia istrimu!"

"Wah, sejak kapan kau peduli akan fakta itu?" Chanyeol menahan tawa. "Kalau dia terus resek, aku akan menceraikannya."

"Kau gila, ya?" Luhan kelihatan akan marah. Dia ingin melontarkan banyak hal tapi urung diucapkan setelah dia memutuskan untuk menarik napas. "Oke. Itu bukan urusanku. Lalu, untuk apa kau memanggilku?"

"Untuk membuat kesepakatan," kata Chanyeol sembari menuang whisky. "Agar aku tutup mulut mengenai pekerjaanmu."

Luhan memicingkan mata. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Cuman tidur denganmu."

Luhan mendeguk, kali ini dia yang nyaris tertawa. "Aku sudah tidak tidur dengan pelangganku."

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. "Karena kau hanya akan tidur dengan Sehun?"

"Tidak," Luhan menggeram. "Aku sudah lama berhenti untuk tidur dengan pelangganku."

"Kalau begitu, aku sebagai pengecualian saja, bagaimana?"

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kecupan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol, membungkam bibir Luhan yang terpolesi lipstik merah muda dan merusaknya. Luhan berusaha untuk berontak tapi kedua tangannya sudah dicengkeram erat oleh lengan berotot Chanyeol. Walau pun dia ingin berteriak, dia juga tidak bisa melakukannya sebab bibirnya benar-benar dibungkam dengan ciuman kasar.

Sial!

"Keparat! Chanyeol, berhenti atau kau kubu ..!"

Luhan merinding saat merasakan gigitan kecil di ceruk leher. Chanyeol menghisapnya kuat dan menyebarkan sengatakan aneh dari sana. Bisa dipastikan dia akan pulang dengan membawa cupang berwarna merah keunguan—dan Sehun tidak boleh tahu!

"Berhenti, berengsek!" Luhan menendang perut Chanyeol dan membuat laki-laki itu terjungkal. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengkhianati orang yang kau cintai hanya karena dia sedikit berubah jadi lebih cuek setelah kalian menikah?"

"Diam saja, Lu. Kau tahu kalau aku juga akan membayarmu, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak akan diam seperti dulu, Park Chanyeol," kata Luhan penuh nada penekanan. "Aku akan segera berhenti bekerja di bar. Dan setelah itu terjadi, kau sama sekali tidak boleh menghubungiku."

"Wow. Kau benar-benar mau keluar dari bar?" Chanyeol kelihatan takjub, urung menikam Luhan dan malah menarik lepas kancing kemejanya. "Memangnya, kau sudah punya cukup uang untuk menghidupimu? Atau kau berpikir untuk jadi parasit yang terus menerus menempel ke Sehun?"

Luhan bangkit dan meraih tasnya selagi sebelah tangannya yang lain membenahi letak gaunnya yang sedikit berantakan. "Ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita," ujarnya. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak pernah berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi kalau yang kau inginkan dariku hanya seks."

Luhan sempat menghela napas lega ketika dia mendapati Park Chanyeol hanya duduk diam di ujung sofa. Sebelum laki-laki itu bangun dan kembali menerjangnya, Luhan berlalu ke pintu dan menyentaknya.

Sayangnya, dia punya timing yang buruk.

Saat pintu dibuka, dia mendapati Oh Sehun sedang melewati depan kamarnya dan kelihatan terkejut karena dia akan menabraknya. Mata sipit laki-laki itu membola ketika mendapati kekasihnya keluar dari sebuah kamar hotel, lalu, rekan-rekan kerja Sehun kembali hendak melangkah.

"Sehun, kau tidak ingin pulang?" Yang berjas biru bertanya. "Aku akan langsung pulang. Hasil rapat barusan sudah membuatku setengah sinting."

Sedangkan yang berjas cokelat, sedikit menyadari arti tatapan yang diberikan Sehun mau pun Luhan. "Hei, kau mengenalnya?"

"Wajah wanita itu kelihatan tidak asing," celetuk si jas biru—membuat Luhan merundukkan kepala. "Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu."

"Kalian pergi dulu," Sehun angkat suara, masih memandangi kekasihnya yang hanya merundukkan kepala kala teman-temannya memutuskan untuk pergi. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Bertemu teman," Luhan bergumam.

"Teman?" Sehun menyipitkan mata. "Ada pesta ulang tahun, huh?"

Apakah itu sebuah alasan bagus? Luhan belum menentukan apakah itu bagus atau tidak, tapi kepalanya buru-buru mengangguk membenarkan. Dia ingin menyeret Sehun dari tempat ini sebelum Chanyeol keluar dari kamar. Itu akan jadi hal paling buruk—atau barangkali akhir dunia bagi Luhan.

Tapi sepertinya, wajah tanpa ekspresi milik Sehun merupakan suatu klu mengenai batas emosi yang sudah dilewati jauh. Laki-laki itu sangat marah sehingga dia mulai melakukan apa pun di benaknya. Dia ingin melangkah memasuki kamar itu dan jelas saja Luhan tidak ingin membiarkannya terjadi.

"Sehun, kita pergi!" Luhan mencengkeram sebelah tangan Sehun erat-erat, menahannya agar tidak masuk ke sana dan menemukan tubuh Chanyeol. Pandangan penuh permohonan sudah dilempar ke wajah Sehun, berharap Sehun akan luluh dan segera pergi dari sini. "Kita pergi, hm?"

"Kita pergi setelah kau jujur padaku."

"T-tentang apa?"

Luhan tersentak saat sebelah tangan Sehun mencengkeram erat ceruk lehernya, membuatnya mendeguk karena sulit mendapatkan udara.

"S-Sehun! Lepaskan!"

"Kau mendapatkannya dari siapa?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Sehun menyentak tangannya dan menarik tubuh Luhan dengan mudah, mencapai kamar ekslusif itu dan mengedarkan pandangan. Luhan ikut masuk dengan segenap ketakutan yang mendidih di ubun-ubun. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana—cuman ada jas dan tas kerja milik Chanyeol yang tergeletak tak berdaya di kaki sofa.

Samar-samar, mereka mendengar suara air shower dari kamar mandi.

"Sehun, kita pulang dan aku akan menjelaskannya di rumah!" Luhan kembali menahan langkah kaki Sehun kala dia akan menghampiri kamar mandi. "Kita akan membahasnya di rumah!"

"Apa-yang-kau-lakukan-di-sini, Lu-han?"

Tatapan yang kelewat tajam dan mengintimidasi melayang dari binar mata Sehun. Luhan bisa saja meleleh menjadi kubangan air di lantai jika Sehun terus merecokinya dengan jenis tatapan itu. Dadanya sudah dipenuhi rasa sesak yang menyiksa, tapi, dia tahu jika dia tidak bisa lari.

Setidaknya, dia ingin membawa Sehun pergi dari sini.

Maka dari itu Luhan memutuskan untuk mundur dan segera keluar. Bagusnya, Sehun mengikutinya dengan derap langkah cepat. "Hei, kau belum menjelaskan apa pun!"

Di ujung lorong yang sepi, Luhan berbalik. "Aku cuman bertemu teman!"

"Teman seperti apa yang memberimu cupang, _Keparat_!"

Luhan tersentak—karena cupang yang membuat Sehun marah, atau karena dia dipanggil sebagai Keparat oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Pandanganya tiba-tiba mengabur dan lututnya mulai bergetar karena rasa tertekan. Apa yang dirasakannya sekarang membuatnya bernostalgia ke masa lalu; saat dirinya direndahkan oleh banyak laki-laki yang ingin mencicipi tubuhnya.

Secara naluriah, Luhan menyentuh cupang di pucuk lehernya dan menutupinya menggunakan telapak tangan. "I-ini .."

"Kau tidur dengan cowok lain, huh?"

Kedua mata rusa Luhan membulat. "T-tidak! Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

"Lalu apa?!" Sehun berteriak. "Lalu seperti apa?!"

Sehun berteriak dengan mata melotot tajam, membuat Luhan terus merasa takut dan tidak mampu menggendalikan semua yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata, tapi dia tidak terisak karena terlalu takut. Tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah, lengan kurusnya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku."

Seperti baru saja tertampar, Sehun tertegun. "Apa?"

"Maafkan aku, Sehun," Luhan mencicit. Dia menangkup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kemudian mulai terisak. "Maafkan aku."

TBC

Ini masih chap 3 tapi kenapa kok udah kayak gini, ya. jangan tanya author tentang alurnya yang cepet, soalnya rencananya ff itu cuman short fic, tapi ternyata membengkak jadi berchapter-chapter -_- jadi, cobalah maklum dengan alurnya wkwk

Ada beberapa readers yang tanya, kenapa sih Sehun bisa nggak tahu si Luhan itu masih perawan atau udah enggak? Kok bisa gak tahu padahal mereka udah ngeseks bareng?

Hmm. Kalo menurut persepsi aku sih, ya, cowok metropolitan itu nggak sebegitu mempersalahkan cewek kamu masih perawan atau nggak pas udah pacaran /eh, kok membingungkan/ tahu sendiri kan ya, kehidupan kota metropolitan itu kejam dan free. Kebanyakan temen aku juga udah gitu cuman authornya belum nyoba /sob/ Tapi itu cuman sebagian sih, nggak semuanya juga udah pernah ngeseks sama ex-boy/girlfriend. Nah, di ff ini aku ambil karakter yang punya kehidupan bebas gitu di Seoul, dan baik Sehun mau pun Luhan nggak pernah mempersalahkan masalah _kecil_ seperti itu /slapped/

Got it, guys?

Jangan lupa review, guys. Silent readers, please kalian muncul dong di kolom review /sob/ yang ngefollow ficnya tanpa kasih komentar, kalian yang bikin gue males posting next chapter, guys. You're so so so so mean!


	4. Aimless

**Copyright** © **2016 by Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Way To Love You**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 4/11**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Luhan tahu jika dia tidak punya hak untuk jatuh cinta, mencintai, dan dicintai. Kala Oh Sehun datang, persepsi itu pun dikesampingkan dan dia menjatuhkan diri padanya. Kiranya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika Luhan terus diam menyimpan rahasianya. Berbohong akan menjadi satu dispensasi untuknya; agar dia bisa terus bahagia bersama Oh Sehun.**

 **BGM :** **My Love by Lee Hi**

Luhan hilang kontak dengan Oh Sehun selama empat hari belakangan. Sejak pertengkaran mereka di lorong hotel, Sehun memang mengantarkan Luhan pulang, tapi tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi di sana. Yang dilakukan Luhan waktu itu hanya menangis dan meminta maaf, sayangnya, Sehun tidak punya niat untuk merespon.

Lalu setelahnya, tidak ada telepon dan tidak ada sms darinya.

Luhan menangis di atas tempat tidurnya untuk yang kesekian kali di hari itu. Dia menelepon bosnya untuk mengambil hari libur tahunannya dan beristirahat selama beberapa hari. Kata maaf yang terus diucapkannya di hari mereka bertengkar selalu terngiang dalam benak, mengganggu Luhan dengan banyak perasaan bersalah yang tidak berujung.

Luhan sudah tidak muka untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Pasti laki-laki itu tidak mau melihat wajahnya lagi. Pasti hubungan mereka sudah kandas.

"Ah, sial!" Luhan memekik dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Dia akan berteriak keras-keras, tapi bel pintu rumah yang berbunyi menginterupsi.

Pukul sebelas malam. Siapa yang berkunjung?

Luhan ingin mengacuhkan tamunya. Tapi bel itu terus berdering selama lima belas menit. Dengan amat terpaksa, Luhan menyentaknya penuh emosi.

... Lalu dia terkejut.

Sehun berdiri di depan pintunya; kelihatan sangat menakutkan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan juga tatapan tajam. Tanpa mengucap apa-apa, laki-laki itu menerobos masuk ke dalam.

"S-Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, dia melempar tas kerjanya lalu pergi ke kamar Luhan. Tanpa mau menghiraukan Luhan, dia melepas kemeja serta celana panjangnya.

"S-Sehun .."

Yang dilakukan Sehun selanjutnya adalah menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, bersiap-siap untuk pergi tidur. Kepala Luhan yang dipenuhi pertanyaan mulai terasa berat. Dia melangkah terhuyung-huyung mendekati ranjang.

"S-Sehun?"

"Malam ini aku akan tidur di sini," jawabnya, dingin.

Luhan tidak tahu apakah dia harus tersenyum lega atau pun menangis ketika mendapati tubuh kekasihnya kembali ke atas ranjangnya. Sebelum dia berhasil memutuskan yang mana yang harus diekspresikan, tubuhnya sudah ambruk di ranjang dan dia memeluk tubuh Sehun sembari menahan tangis.

Dia menghirup napas panjang-panjang, menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun yang sudah lama dirindukannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan datang," kata Luhan di tengah napasnya yang tidak beraturan. "S-Sehun-ah, m-malam itu aku tidak tidur dengan siapa pun. Tidak dengan siapa pun."

Sehun masih diam di posisinya, mendengarkan suara tangis Luhan yang sebenarnya amat menyayat perasaannya.

"A-aku tidak tidur dengan siapa pun karena aku cuman ingin melakukannya denganmu," Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya, menatap tengkuk Sehun dan setengah berharap laki-laki itu akan berbalik dan memeluknya—seperti dulu. "Karena kau sudah terlalu jatuh padaku, maka aku sudah menjatuhkan diriku padamu, Sehun."

Luhan mengambil napas saat jari-jarinya mencoba meraih pergelangan tangan Sehun, tapi laki-laki itu menggerakkan tangannya. Sebuah gerakan untuk menolak tindakan Luhan.

"A-aku tidak mau ada kata putus," kata Luhan sambil menahan denyutan sakit di dada. "Aku tidak mau putus darimu. Karena itu jangan sampai kau minta putus dariku."

Belah bibir bawah Luhan tergigit saat kalimat itu hanya melayang di udara tanpa sebuah tanggapan dari Sehun. Dewi batinnya yang terbaring di ranjang pun ikut menangis, sedangkan akal sehatnya dengan berat hati mengambil satu keputusan di luar kendali.

Kalau Luhan punya kesempatan untuk berbuat egois, maka dia akan mengambilnya.

"Aku minta maaf," Luhan memandangi punggung lebar Sehun dan kembali memberi kecupan di sana. "Aku minta maaf, Sehun."

Malam itu, Sehun tidak bisa memejamkan mata barang sejenak kala kekasihnya masih menangis di punggungnya. Luhan terus meminta maaf dan mengatakan jika dirinya tidak tidur dengan siapa pun hingga jatuh tertidur. Saat jarum jam menunjuk angka lima, Sehun bangkit dengan segenap rasa sakit di seluruh tubuh—terlebih di dada dan kepala.

Dia memandangi wajah damai Luhan yang tergurat rasa penyesalan. Tapi bagaimana pun, hal itu tidak membuat Sehun untuk tinggal sedikit lebih lama.

Sebelum Luhan terbangun, Sehun pergi dari flat kecil Luhan dengan membawa barang-barangnya.

oOo

Sehun menghilang lagi seperti angin. Tidak ada telepon atau pun sms. Luhan berhenti berharap bahwa Sehun akan kembali datang dan mengejutkannya seperti malam itu. Huh. Lagi pula, Sehun pergi dari flatnya sebelum Luhan bangun.

Itu berarti, laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa ingin mengucap salam perpisahan.

Bukankah begitu?

"Ada yang mau booking," Jongin menyambut Luhan yang kelihatan loyo. Seperti biasa, dia sedang mengelap gelas sebelum menyerut balok es menjadi bundar. "Dia mau bayar banyak."

"Sudah kubilang ke Madam Kim kalau aku sekarang tidak menerima tamu," Luhan mengucapkannya dengan nada jengah setelah dia minta segelas gin tanpa es.

"Tapi kali ini, Madam Kim ingin kau pergi ke kamar 401."

Luhan memicing. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Yang mau booking sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untukmu, Luhan. Kau harus bangga akan hal itu."

Umpatan kasar meluncur dari mulut. "Seberapa banyak?"

"Entahlah. Yang jelas, Madam Kim juga bilang kalau kau juga harus tidur dengannya."

"Apa?!" Luhan terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Sudah kubilang kalau dia sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk kencan kilat denganmu."

Sebelum Jongin lebih banyak mengeluarkan banyak ocehan mengenai si laki-laki mesum yang ingin menidurinya malam ini, Luhan melesat ke kantor Madam Kim yang ada di lantai teratas bar. Wanita bertubuh langsing itu sedang ada di mejanya, membaca sesuatu dari tabnya ketika Luhan menyentak pintu.

Luhan melontarkan banyak pertanyaan yang terkesan seperti caci maki, namun, seperti biasa Madam Kim menanggapinya dengan mudah. Karena sebuah alasan klasik, orang itu sudah bayar di muka dan kalau Luhan tidak ingin membayar denda jika melakukan pembatalan, maka Luhan harus pergi ke kamar 401.

Dan dia menemukan Oh Sehun di sana.

"S-Sehun .., apa y-yang kau .."

"Ternyata benar," Sehun meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan memandangi Luhan yang terpaku di ambang pintu. "Kemarilah."

Luhan masih diam di posisinya, terlampau terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kemari."

Suara dingin Sehun kedengaran amat menyentak. Luhan mundur selangkah ketika rasa takut itu terus berkembang dan menyebar lewat aliran darah. Terbersit dalam pikiran jika dia harus melabrak Madam Kim karena tidak memberitahu siapa yang ingin menidurinya malam ini. Dia akan segera lari meninggalkan kamar tapi Sehun tidak membiarkan itu terjadi.

Laki-laki itu mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menyentaknya agar tetap tinggal di kamar. Pintu ditendang keras dan tertutup di belakang punggung Luhan.

Sehun menghimpit tubuh Luhan di antara tembok dan nyaris menghapus habis jarak di antara wajah mereka. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan sebab jarak keduanya memang patut dipertanyakan. "Kau mau kemana, _sayang_?"

Luhan merinding ketika mendengar panggilan itu dilontarkan untuknya—dari mulut Sehun yang kini penuh racun. "S-Sehun, lepas, _tolong_."

"Jadi, biasanya kau merayu laki-laki lain dengan bertingkah seperti ini?" Sehun membelai dagu Luhan dengan ujung jemari. "Pantas saja kau menarik banyak perhatian."

"Sehun, hentikan!"

Tubuh Sehun didorong dengan kekuatan yang cukup besar, membuatnya nyaris terjungkal. Menyadari hal itu, dia kelihatan semakin marah.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu padaku," katanya ringan sambil berusaha menahan tawa geli yang tidak enak didengar. "Berhentilah sok jual mahal dan ayo temani aku minum sebelum kita melakukan seks."

"Oh Sehun!"

Mereka berpandangan. Yang satu melempar tatapan tajam dengan kedua alis melengkung sedangkan yang satunya lagi mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang berair. Luhan mencoba bernapas dengan normal saat menghadapi Sehun pada detik ini.

"Kenapa?" Sehun mengangkat dagunya dan berkacak pinggang. "Bukankah ini pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku tidak tidur dengan pelangganku."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya," Sehun kembali mendekati Luhan, mencengkeram dagu lancip Luhan dan memandanginya lekat-lekat. "Tiap malam kau keluar-masuk bar dan kamar ini, menuang minuman untuk laki-laki lain. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tidur dengan mereka?"

Luhan diseret secara paksa ke sofa dan disuruh duduk.

"Pakaianmu benar-benar menggundangku, kau tahu?" Sehun memeluk pinggul Luhan dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Dia mulai mengendus leher serta pundak Luhan, memberi kecupan kecil. "Kau benar-benar sudah berbakat."

"Sehun, jangan lakukan ini," Luhan menyimpan tinjunya dan menggulung telapak tangannya erat-erat di atas pahanya yang terpampang pongah. "Kalau kau marah, seharusnya kau memukul dan mencaci makiku. Bukan malah menghabiskan uangmu dengan datang kemari."

"Siapa yang marah ke siapa, sayang?" Sehun menangkap gerak kristal bening Luhan yang selama setahun belakangan membuatnya tergila-gila. "Aku cuman ingin sedikit bersenang-senang."

"Sehun!"

"Sialan kau!" Sehun menarik rambut Luhan dan membuat wanita itu melengkungkan tubuhnya ke belakang. "Diam saja, pelacur! Kenapa kau begitu pilih-pilih dan banyak omong saat aku sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk menyewa tubuhmu, seperti yang pernah dilakukan laki-laki lain?!"

"S-sakit, Sehun! Lepas, t-tolong!"

Sehun bangkit tanpa melepas cengkeraman tangannya pada rambut Luhan, menjambak wanita itu dan melempar tubuh langsingnya ke atas ranjang. Luhan memekik dan hendak segera bangkit, tapi Sehun tidak membiarkannya dengan mudah.

"Diam saja. Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa disentuh seperti ini?" Sehun menarik kuat-kuat gaun Luhan dan melepasnya dengan mudah. "Ah, moodku benar-benar hancur karena sikapmu."

Luhan menggigil selagi tangannya diangkat melewati kepalanya dan dicengkeram erat oleh tangan besar Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit melakukan seks yang kasar? Apa kau pernah melakukannya?"

Luhan tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang karyawan kantoran. Dan lagi, dia tidak pernah bermimpi untuk diberi cinta yang teramat tulus oleh salah satu dari mereka.

Sayangnya, suatu hari Oh Sehun datang dengan segala kebetulan tidak berlandas yang telah ditetapkan Tuhan.

Kemudian, Luhan berakhir di atas ranjang dan ditiduri seperti binatang oleh laki-laki itu.

Oh Sehun yang sebulan lalu masih mendeklarasikan cintanya dengan tulus padanya, kini malah menyebutnya pelacur.

Tapi memang benar. Luhan memang pelacur.

TBC

Ew. Fast update.

Berhubung gue udah selesai UAS dan nggak ngapa-ngapain, jadinya ya gaada kerjaan selain nulis sama nonton drama sama nonton film. Pengen banget posting ff lain tapi ntar kalian ga fokus mau baca yang mana wkwk

Btw, kasih aku rekomendasi ff english/indo yang bagus dong. Atau kalau boleh kasih rekomendasi film taiwan, korea, atau jepang yang bagus, yang aktornya ganteng, yang bikin mewek, dll. Buntu banget pengen nonton film baru tapi bingung juga.

Oh, ya. mulai chap ini, FF ini pindah ke rated M! It doesn't mean that i would give you a sex scene /uh-uh/ salah satu reader yang baca ff ini bilang kalau kehidupan Luhan itu udah masuk ke kategori mature /thanks udah buat gue sadar :'')/

Nah, nah. Doain bisa fast update lagi, yaw. Yang belum review dan belum tobat dari dunia sider, jangan sungkan buat klik tombol review dan ngetik uneg-uneg di sana. gue terimaaaaa!

See you~


	5. The Real Fate

**Copyright** © **2016 by** **Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Way To Love You**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 5/11**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Luhan tahu jika dia tidak punya hak untuk jatuh cinta, mencintai, dan dicintai. Kala Oh Sehun datang, persepsi itu pun dikesampingkan dan dia menjatuhkan diri padanya. Kiranya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika Luhan terus diam menyimpan rahasianya. Berbohong akan menjadi satu dispensasi untuknya; agar dia bisa terus bahagia bersama Oh Sehun.**

 **BGM :** **Lonely Love by Seohyun**

Tidak ada yang terjadi di antara Luhan dan Sehun setelah malam itu berakhir. Sehun pergi meninggalkan Luhan saat seks mereka yang barbar berakhir, saat Luhan jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan dan tidak bisa _digunakan_ lagi. Sehun tidak meninggalkan pesan apa-apa, kecuali selember cek dengan nominal yang sangat banyak. Luhan tidak menyangka jika laki-laki itu punya banyak uang, lebih tidak menyangka jika dia sanggup melakukan itu semua padanya.

Luhan tidak memungkiri jika dirinya patah hati. Saat itu, dia melempar cek itu ke tasnya, menyimpannya, lalu pergi. Di hari itu juga, Luhan menarik semua uang di tabungannya dan melemparkannya ke meja Madam Kim. Dengan begitu, Luhan pun secara resmi berhenti jadi pelacur di sana—dan jadi pengangguran.

Selembar cek yang ditinggalkan Sehun pun disimpan dalam sebuah amplop cokelat, lalu Luhan mengirimkannya ke alamat Sehun. Setelah semuanya selesai, Luhan menyadari jika dia telah kehilangan kesempatan untuk berbahagia dengan cinta.

Beberapa hari setelah menyadarinya, Luhan cuman bisa menangis.

oOo

Hujan datang mengguyur kota Seoul di awal hari, menyelimuti kota dengan mendung abu-abu pekat serta meniupnya dengan angin yang dingin. Luhan tahu jika cuaca menjadi lebih gila akhir-akhir ini, tapi dia tidak bisa lari dari dua pekerjaannya. Di pagi hari seperti ini, Luhan pergi mengantar kotak-kotak susu pada beberapa apartemen di Daechi-dong. Berbekal dengan sepeda kayuh dan jas hujan, dia menembus hujan tanpa rasa takut.

Sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi hingga sepuluh malam, Luhan bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran ayam—sekaligus jadi kurir antar jika ada yang memesan lewat telepon. Beberapa orang yang bekerja di sana memang ada yang senang meremehkannya, tapi Luhan tidak peduli. Dia cuman butuh memeras tenaganya demi sejumlah nominal uang.

"Luhan! Ada pesanan ke Apgujeong-dong!" Seseorang berteriak dari meja kasir, seketika menghentikan gerakan Luhan yang sedang mengelap meja. "Antarkan dan cepat kembali! Aku akan melaporkanmu ke Bos kalau semisal kau tidak kembali dalam waktu 20 menit!"

20 menit. Oke. Luhan perlu memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga dia bisa menemukan apartemen si pemesan dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit. Dia melepas jas hujannya dan segera berlari menuju lobby, hendak menaiki lift yang saat itu masih berada di lantai 14. Luhan tidak punya pilihan selain pergi melalui tangga darurat menuju lantai 10.

20 menit, oke? Luhan tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menunggu lift sialan itu.

"Halo! Pesanan tiga kotak ayam goreng Kimchi-Mat sudah datang!" Luhan berharap dia bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari si pemesan secepat mungkin. Bel pintu dipencet berkali-kali tapi dia tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan. "Halo! Pesanan tiga kotak ayam go—"

"Luhan?"

Ada suara yang menyahut, yang berasal dari seseorang yang baru datang dari suatu arah. Kalau saja dia bisa menyalahkan gerakan refleknya, maka dia ingin melakukannya. Kenapa pula dia menoleh begitu saja ke sumber suara begitu namanya dipanggil?

Luhan menemukan seorang laki-laki tinggi yang setahun belakangan menghantui mimpi-mimpinya di malam hari, tengah berdiri sekitar dua meter dari tempatnya. Takdir keparat apalagi yang tengah terjadi padanya saat ini?

"Oh, ha-hai," Luhan tersenyum kikuk sembari menyelipkan rambut poninya yang setengah basah ke belakang telinga, berusaha kelihatan lebih rapi dan layak. Dia tidak memberi banyak perhatian pada Sehun karena dia harus segera bertemu dengan si pemesan ayam ini. Tanpa disadarinya, jemarinya menekan tombol bel berulang-ulang. "Tuan penghuni apartemen 902, pesanan ayam –,"

"Aku yang memesan."

Keterkejutan itu kembali menghantam kepala Luhan ketika kalimat pernyataan seperti itu terlontar dari mulut Oh Sehun. Luhan tidak punya pilihan lain selain kembali menoleh, menerima tatapan Oh Sehun yang sialnya masih sanggup membuat dadanya terasa berat.

"Aku yang memesan," ulang Sehun saat tubuhnya sampai pada jarak terdekat dengan Luhan. Dia menyebarkan aroma musk bercampur keringat yang tetap sama seperti setahun lalu, yang masih diingat Luhan dengan baik. "Tiga kotak ayam goreng madu, 'kan?"

Bibir bawah Luhan tergigit kuat-kuat tanpa disengaja. "Dua puluh empat ribu enam ratus won."

Sebuah kartu kredit disodorkan pada Luhan. "Kau bekerja di sana?"

Luhan mengangguk, pura-pura sibuk dengan mesin kartu kredit yang tiba-tiba jadi tidak berguna karena terkena tetesan air hujan.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Kurasa ada masalah dengan mesinnya," Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apakah kau punya uang tunai?"

"Oh, tunggu," Sehun mengecek deretan uang di dompetnya dan mengeluarkan uang seratus ribu won. "Jadi, Luhan, sekarang kau bekerja di .."

"Maafkan aku, tapi, bisakah kau memberiku uang pecahan lima puluh ribu won karena aku tidak memiliki uang kembaliannya?"

Baik Luhan mau pun Sehun bertatap-tatapan lagi, saling melempar tatapan penuh pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran masing-masing.

"Bisakah?"

"Sayangnya, aku tidak punya," jawab Sehun. "Masuklah sebentar. Aku akan mengambil uangku di .."

"Tidak ada?" Luhan kembali menginterupsi sehingga membuat Sehun kelihatan sedikit berang.

Laki-laki itu berkacak pinggang. "Bagaimana kalau semisal kau ambil saja uangku?"

"Aku tidak bawa kembalian."

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa ambil kembaliannya, Lu."

Luhan terdiam sebentar, "Tidak. Tidak bisa begitu," katanya sembari melempar senyuman penuh paksaan. "Aku yang akan membayar pesananmu. Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan, maafkan aku."

Uang seratus ribu itu diacuhkan Luhan setelah dia membungkuk sembari menggumamkan kalimat permintaan maaf. Dia hendak pergi dari sini, namun Sehun tidak ingin membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Luhan, ambil saja uangku. Bagaimana bisa kau pergi tanpa menerima uang pembayaranku?"

"Aku tidak membawa uang kembaliannya. Aku tidak melakukan tugasku dengan benar jadi aku harus menerima hukumannya, _Pak_."

"Luhan, seharusnya .."

"Tidak usah!" Luhan menjerit, membuat dirinya sendiri mau pun Sehun menjadi terkejut. Debar jantungnya yang menggila menimbulkan rasa nyeri pada kepala. Luhan mendadak jadi linglung di depan Oh Sehun seperti orang bodoh. "Ma-maafkan aku."

"Kau tidak perlu .."

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak punya uang sehingga .."

"Berhenti menyela ucapanku, Luhan!" Sehun sudah kehilangan kesabaran dan dia meledak seperti api. Tangannya mencengkeram erat lengan Luhan, meremasnya demi menyalurkan segenap emosi yang melandanya. Lewat tatapan matanya yang penuh emosi, dia mencoba memaksa Luhan untuk memfokuskan perhatian hanya pada dirinya. "Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu dan coba dengarkan aku!"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan demi menyembunyikan kelemahan yang menyeruak nyata lewat air mata yang muncul pada sudut mata. bibirnya yang bergetar samar, mencoba bergerak mengucap seulas kalimat. "To-tolong lepaskan aku."

"Diam sebentar," Sehun mencengkeram semakin erat, melangkah mendekat. "Kenapa kau mudah sekali membuatku emosi?"

"Berhenti," sebuah kata meluncur dari bibir pucat Luhan. "Berhenti, _kumohon_."

"Kita kembali dipertemukan pada keadaan yang sangat menggelikan, lalu kau membuatku merasa seperti sampah dengan memotong tiap kalimatku .."

Luhan mendorong dada Sehun sekuat tenaga, memandangi wajah Sehun dengan matanya yang dibayangi air mata. "Selamat malam."

Untuk malam itu, Sehunlah yang ditinggalkan oleh Luhan.

oOo

"Manager Yoon marah besar kalau kau tidak segera muncul. Darimana saja sih?"

"Ada masalah di jalan. Apakah kau akan percaya?"

"Tidak," Jongin nyengir dan ditanggapi oleh ringisan tidak berdaya oleh Luhan. Pemuda yang dulunya bekerja sebagai bartender di bar itu kini telah beralih profesi menjadi si pemuda yang memasak ayam. Dia mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk ayam, begitulah mimpinya. "Noona, jangan cari-cari masalah atau kau akan dipecat."

"Sudah kuusahakan," sahut Luhan tanpa beralih dari ayam-ayam yang sedang dibumbui oleh kedua tangannya. "Bagaimana kabar kekasihmu?"

"Kyungie?" Laki-laki itu kelihatan lebih bersemangat saat nama kecil itu meluncur dari bibir, topik pembicaraan mereka jadi berubah secara kilat. "Dia masih cerewet mengenai ini-itu. Bahkan seminggu lalu dia punya ide gila untuk menginvestasikan seluruh tabungannya untuk membuka restoran ayam yang katanya bisa dipecayakan pada _ku_."

"Wow," Luhan dibuat takjub. "Cewekmu benar-benar penuh kejutan."

"Dia sudah merelakan seluruh kepercayaannya pada cowok sepertiku," Jongin mengerutkan bibir sambil membayangkan senyum manis kekasihnya. "Apakah aku bisa membawa kabur uangnya?"

"Kau mau mati, ya?" Luhan menyimpan ayam bumbunya di lemari es dan melepas celemeknya, sama seperti Jongin. Pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai dan seperti biasa mereka akan pulang bersama-sama sebab keduanya tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama. "Dia itu cewek polos yang bodohnya malah jatuh cinta padamu. Jangan sekali-kali memanfaatkan uangnya."

"Kalau saja dia tidak imut, aku sudah pasti akan membawa kabur uangnya."

"Kau benar-benar beruntung," Luhan memukul dada Jongin secara main-main dengan sikunya. "Aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan pacarmu."

"Aku baru bisa dikatakan beruntung jika aku terlahir di keluarga yang lebih baik. Aku tidak punya ayah dan ibu dan hidup seperti gelandangan selama 25 tahun terakhir. Aku tidak bisa menghadapi cewek seperti dia, yang berasal dari keluarga baik dan punya hidup yang normal," Jongin menerawang tiap kali mengatakan hal mengenai hidupnya.

"Bukankah Kyungie tidak keberatan dengan masa lalumu?" Luhan berusaha mengembalikan senyum ceria di bibir Jongin. "Kalau semisal dia bisa menerima semua yang jadi masa lalumu, semua itu sudah cukup. Kau tidak benar-benar membutuhkan yang lain untuk bisa bahagia."

Luhan teringat akan masa lalunya tidak pernah bagus. Walau pun Oh Sehun pernah datang membawa pelangi dalam hidupnya, namun pelangi itu kembali direbut dan hidup Luhan dibiarkan gelap gulita seperti semula. Oh Sehun tidak bisa menerima keburukan yang menimpa Luhan di masa lalu, jadi semua kebahagiaan itu tidak bisa didapat. Jongin mendapatkan kesempatan yang diinginkan Luhan secara cuma-cuma, jadi sebaiknya Jongin menerima dan membalas dengan baik.

"Noona, apakah aku bisa bahagia?"

Luhan dikejutkan dengan rangkulan nyaman pada pundaknya. Dia menoleh dan memandang wajah Jongin dari samping, menemukan banyak ketakutan dan kebimbangan di sana.

"Bisa," jawabnya. "Sangat bisa," Luhan tersenyum lebar dan menyadari jika dia tidak ingin membiarkan atmosfer kesedihan menemani mereka malam ini. Dia menuntun Jongin ke sebuah minimarket terdekat. "Jongin, kau ingin makan apa malam ini? Aku yang akan memasakkannya!"

"Naengmyeon!" Jongin menghampiri sebuah rak mi jagung dengan memasang raut antusias.

Luhan yang mengekorinya di belakang kelihatan tidak setuju. "Malam ini makan samgyetang, oke? Tidak ada menu dengan mie."

"Noona .."

"Ayo kita ke rak ayam .."

"Heol .. Aku bukan satu-satunya yang suka makan mie," Jongin berbisik geli. "Lihat. Dia akan memenuhi lemarinya dengan ramen."

Sebenarnya, Luhan tidak ingin mendengarkan gunjingan Jongin akan seseorang yang hendak memenuhi lemarinya dengan ramen. Seseorang yang dimaksud Jongin barusan merupakan seorang pekerja kantoran yang dikenali Luhan. Berkat gunjingan Jongin, baik Luhan dan si pekerja kantoran itu saling memandang.

Jongin benar. Pemuda itu membawa kereta belanja yang penuh akan ramen.

"Kita bertemu lagi," kata pemuda itu—terdengar tidak begitu tertarik.

Luhan melengos, membuang pandangan sembari berusaha menahan gejolak emosi yang meletup-letup di dada. "Jangan makan mie, Jong. Kau bisa makan enak hari ini. Ayo beli daging ayam atau .."

"Dasar jalang."

"Permisi."

Luhan terkejut saat Sehun membisikkan kata sombong, lantas Jongin menanggapinya dengan nada rendah. Dia mendapati wajah tersinggung Jongin dan Sehun malah melempar tatapan penuh remeh. Seketika, suasana aneh meliputi mereka bertiga.

Luhan melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Jongin dan berusaha menariknya pergi. "Jong, ayo pergi .."

"Ada apa?" Sehun memberi tanggapan yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan oleh Luhan. Laki-laki itu meninggalkan setumpuk ramennya di kereta dorongnya dan fokus menatap wajah Jongin. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kupikir, kau baru saja mengatai noona-ku."

"Jongin-ah .."

"Noona- _mu_?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alis, kelihatan setengah tidak percaya—sekaligus geli. "Oh, maaf. Dia mirip dengan orang yang kukenal di masa lalu. Tapi kupikir noona-mu bukanlah orang itu."

"Noona, apakah kau mengenal orang ini?" Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan yang kelihatan gugup. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ayo pergi, Jong."

"Noona, aku bertanya padamu."

"Hei, tidak perlu memaksanya," Sehun berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan nada suaranya yang dikira lebih bersahabat. "Kurasa, aku yang salah. Aku tidak mengenal noona-mu."

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Temanku di masa lalu punya perilaku yang sedikit .., barbar. Dia seorang penggoda laki-laki," Sehun tertawa. "Dan aku yakin noona-mu tidak seperti itu. Bukankah itu berarti aku sudah salah orang?"

"Kalau memang begitu," Jongin ikut-ikutan tertawa. "Kau benar-benar salah orang."

Pertemuan yang tidak diharapkan antara Jongin dan Sehun di supermarket untungnya bisa segera diakhiri setelah Luhan menyela candaan mereka yang tidak lucu. Jongin benar-benar percaya jika Luhan dan orang kantoran itu sama sekali tidak saling kenal, Luhan patut bersyukur akan hal itu. mereka pergi ke apartemen Jongin dan Luhan memasak dua porsi samgyetang di sana. Seusai makan malam, Luhan kembali ke apartemennya sendiri.

Di luar sedang hujan deras. Kali ini lebih deras dari pagi tadi dan Luhan harus menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut agar tidak menggigil—lagi. Kelopak mata Luhan dipejamkan erat-erat sewaktu suara rintik air hujan itu terus mendominasi. Dia ingin pergi tidur dengan nyenyak karena esok hari dia tidak punya jadwal untuk mengantar susu. Jadi setidaknya, dia punya waktu tidur hingga pukul 9. Bagus.

Rencananya akan segera terwujud, tetapi bel pintu dipencet secara acak dan itu mengagetkan Luhan. Tidak pernah ada orang yang mengunjungi Luhan—karena Luhan tidak punya teman yang ingin mengunjungi flatnya. Seketika, pikirannya dipenuhi rasa waswas yang begitu tinggi saat bel itu terus berbunyi—dan Luhan sadar jika dia harus mengusir orang itu dari depan flatnya.

Ayolah. Tidak akan menakutkan.

Tidak akan.

Luhan memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintunya, mengintip siapa yang berkunjung lewat celah kecil yang terbuka, lalu dia menyentaknya lebar begitu dia tahu siapa di sana.

"Hai, Jalang."

Luhan hendak menutup pintu, tapi gerakan Sehun lebih cepat. Laki-laki yang kelihatan tidak waras karena alkohol itu mendengus, menertawakan kekuatan Luhan. "Apakah kau tidak ada jadwal menemani laki-laki malam ini?"

Luhan berusaha sekuat tenaga menyingkirkan tubuh Sehun dari sela pintu yang terbuka. Dia ingin mengenyahkan laki-laki itu dari hadapannya, tapi itu tidak bisa dilakukan dengan mudah.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai melayani laki-laki yang tadi? Yang memanggilmu noona?"

"Berengsek!" Luhan terpental ke belakang karena dia kehilangan kekuatannya mendorong Sehun. Dengan napas ngos-ngosan, dia memandangi Sehun yang setengah sadar. "Pergi."

"Uh," Sehun bergerak secara pelan memasuki apartemen Luhan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Aku ingin menyewamu malam ini."

"Pergi," Luhan kembali berusaha mendorong tubuh Sehun. "Pergi!"

"Aku bawa banyak uang. Bukankah itu yang paling kau suka?" Sehun kembali mendekat, menangkap dua pergelangan tangan Luhan dan memerangkap tubuh wanita itu di antara dinding dan tubuhnya. "Aku bawa uang, Luhan. Aku bawa uang dan coba temani aku. Bukankah itu pekerjaanmu?"

"Pergi, Oh Sehun," kata Luhan penuh penekanan nada. "Kumohon."

Sehun tiba-tiba merengkuh tubuh Luhan erat-erat, membuat Luhan kesulitan bernapas. "Aku sangat ingin pergi, Luhan," ujarnya. "Aku sangat ingin pergi darimu dan melupakanmu. Kau tahu itu?"

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku ingin mengenyahkanmu dari pikiranku. Kau itu sama sekali tidak pantas kupikirkan. Uh, iya, 'kan?"

Air mata datang dari segala arah dan goresan luka akibat patah hati setahun lalu kembali terbuka. Luhan merasakan perih yang amat sangat menyakitkan di dada kala otaknya terus memproses arti dari kalimat Sehun barusan.

"Sayangnya, takdir begitu keparat. Kenapa kau muncul lagi di hadapanku? Kenapa .., kau muncul lagi, Sialan!"

"Kau pikir, aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi?" Luhan melontarkan kalimat yang tak kalah tajam. Tangannya kembali bergerak memukul-mukul dada bidang Sehun. "Kau pikir, aku .."

"Sebentar. Sebentar, _sayang_ ," pelukan itu tiba-tiba melonggar dan terasa lebih nyaman. Dia membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Luhan secara kurang ajar, menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. "Biarkan aku memeluk .."

Tubuh Sehun terdorong dan punggungnya membentur daun pintu hingga menimbulkan suara debuman yang cukup keras. Laki-laki itu meringis sebentar dan tubuhnya pun jatuh tanpa daya di sana, sempat membuat Luhan merasa takut.

Oh Sehun ternyata pingsan.

oOo

" _Sehun, dia itu pelacur!"_

 _Sehun memijit pelipisnya lagi saat ingatan itu berputar-putar di kepalanya. Dia menghela napas berat sesaat setelah dia menyadari jika cewek telanjang di sebelahnya masih tertidur pulas; atau bahkan pingsan—dia tidak pernah tahu. Jarum jam dinding menunjuk angka lima, Sehun membutuhkan waktu tidur tapi dia enggan untuk merebahkan tubuh di samping Luhan._

 _Selain karena dia tidak nyaman dengan sisa seks mereka, dia juga ditahan oleh perasaan aneh di dada yang selalu mengingatkannya pada status Luhan. Pelacur. Sehun tertawa pada diri sendiri, mengejek perasaannya ke Luhan yang disebut sebagai cinta._

 _Cinta?_

" _Bajingan," Sehun meraih rokok yang ada di laci, yang selalu tersedia di sana untuk para tamu yang berkunjung. Dia menyulut ujungnya dan mengumbar asap penuh racun di udara, menatap Luhan sekali lagi. "Bajingan. Sialan. Uhg."_

 _Sekali lagi, Sehun berpikir mengenai hubungan seperti apa yang sudah dijalaninya bersama Luhan beberapa akhir ini. Semuanya memang terasa hangat dan menyenangkan, tapi sayangnya itu semua terbungkus oleh kebohongan Luhan. Sehun tidak membutuhkan hal yang palsu, dia juga tidak membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa dibagi dengan orang lain. Dia tidak ingin membagi Luhan yang menjadi miliknya, namun kenyataan menamparnya keras-keras._

 _Luhan terlebih dahulu dimiliki oleh titel keji itu. Sehun cuman laki-laki yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengklaim Luhan seenaknya, sama seperti laki-laki bajingan yang pernah menyewa Luhan._

 _Huh. Sudah berapa banyak laki-laki yang melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Sehun malam ini?_

" _Sangat banyak. Iya, 'kan?" Sehun membuang kotoran rokoknya dan kembali menatap wajah Luhan. "Kau benar-benar pelacur."_

 _Puntung rokok itu dibuang di kotak sampah dan Sehun segera bangkit memunguti bajunya. Dia mengeluarkan selembar cek, menulis sesuatu di sana tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Luhan. Kecantikan nyata yang ada di atas ranjang memang selalu membuat Sehun berdebar, tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda._

" _Aneh rasanya saat aku benar-benar ingin mengenyahkanmu dari otakku secepat mungkin," Sehun menarik risleting celananya dan duduk di atas ranjang. Tangannya mencengkeram dagu Luhan, membuat wanita itu membuka belah bibirnya yang lecet sana-sini. "Kau benar-benar bajingan yang cantik."_

 _Sehun memberi ciuman dalam pada bibir Luhan, merasakan rasa asin darah yang berasal dari luka kecil di sana. Dia mungkin menyadari jika Luhan bisa saja gelapan mencari udara saat ciuman itu tak kunjung berakhir. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli._

 _Sehun tidak peduli._

 _Setelah dia mendapatkan apa yang dia mau dari Luhan, Sehun pun pergi dari sana._

TBC


	6. Being Odd

**Copyright** © **2016 by** **Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Way To Love You**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 6/11**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Luhan tahu jika dia tidak punya hak untuk jatuh cinta, mencintai, dan dicintai. Kala Oh Sehun datang, persepsi itu pun dikesampingkan dan dia menjatuhkan diri padanya. Kiranya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika Luhan terus diam menyimpan rahasianya. Berbohong akan menjadi satu dispensasi untuknya; agar dia bisa terus bahagia bersama Oh Sehun.**

 **BGM :** **And We by Kyuhyun**

Sehun terbangun karena pukulan berat di kepala. Langit-langit kamar yang dicat warna merah muda menyambutnya setelah kedua matanya yang terasa berat terbuka. Harum lemon menyentuh saraf-saraf penciuman dan Sehun benar-benar asing dengan semua yang ada di sekelilingnya. Mungkin dia bermalam di suatu motel karena kemarin malam dia memutuskan untuk mabuk.

 _Holy. Fuck._ Kemarin malam dia mabuk dan kemana pula pakaiannya? Sehun akan mencari pakaiannya tapi gerakannya terhenti saat dia menemukan sebingkai foto di atas rak pakaian yang memuat wajah Xi Luhan—Xi Luhan yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Untuk sekali lagi, dia mengedarkan pandangan.

Dia menemukan fakta bahwa dirinya terbangun di flat Luhan yang setahun belakangan tidak pernah ia kunjungi. Ketika dia menarik knop pintu kamar, dia mendapati Luhan tengah tertidur lelap di atas lantai yang dingin.

Kedinginan seorang diri, kelihatan begitu tidak berdaya. Apa yang ditemukan Sehun pagi ini mengingatkannya pada malam dimana dia meniduri Luhan seperti binatang. Luhan di masa lalu atau pun di masa sekarang kelihatan tidak jauh berbeda; dia kelihatan lemah dan butuh banyak perlindungan.

"Kau sudah banyak menderita."

Melalui bisikan dan sentuhan tangan Sehun pada pipi Luhan, dewi tidur pun segera pergi dan alam bawah sadar perlahan lenyap. Samar-samar, kelopak mata Luhan bergerak dan sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Apa yang kau .."

Buru-buru, Sehun menarik tangannya. "Oh .., hmm. Selamat pagi."

Luhan bangkit dan kelihatan canggung, sama seperti Sehun. "Hm. Selamat pagi."

Percakapan mereka selesai sampai di situ. Luhan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi sekaligus mencuci muka, setelahnya dia mempersilahkan Sehun untuk mandi—karena kemarin malam dia mabuk berat. Sehun ingin segera pergi setelah dia menyelesaikan mandinya, namun keinginan itu terbang dan menghilang begitu saja saat dirinya menemukan punggung Luhan di dapur.

Memandangi Luhan yang sedang memasak sarapan merupakan momen-momen indah yang amat disukai Sehun di masa lalu. Luhan senang meniru menu negara barat, jadi dia selalu memasak bacon, telur, dan pancake untuk sarapan mereka. Walau pun itu terlalu sederhana, tapi Sehun selalu menyukainya.

Lebih tepatnya, dia lebih menyukai senyuman di bibir Luhan kala Sehun melontarkan pujian manis untuk menu masakannya yang sederhana.

"Makanlah sebelum kau berangkat kerja."

Sehun disodori semangkuk sup hangover, yang mana itu membuatnya terkejut. "Kau yang memasaknya?"

Seolah terheran, Luhan menatap wajah Sehun lalu mengangguk. "Makanlah. Kau tidak punya banyak waktu sebelum pukul 9."

Itu memang benar. Pekerjaan memang seribu kali lebih penting dari pada wanita yang menawarinya semangkuk sup hangover. Namun secara ajaib, Sehun berharap agar waktu tak cepat berlalu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sehun memecah kecanggungan dengan sebuah pertanyaan sederhana. Setelah setahun berpisah dan kembali dipertemukan oleh sebuah kebetulan, Sehun tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk bersikap seperti seorang _gentleman_. Yang dilakukannya cuman menghina, seperti setahun lalu. "Baik?"

"Baik," bisik Luhan, tidak berhenti mengunyah baconnya.

"Kabarku juga baik, kau bisa lihat sendiri," Sehun menggigit lidahnya karena menyadari jika dia tidak bisa mengendalikan kata-katanya. "Maksudku, kau tidak perlu ..."

"Aku tahu. Kau selalu punya kehidupan yang baik," Luhan tersenyum. "Aku tidak penasaran sama sekali. Tidak ada yang berubah dalam hidupmu."

"Benar."

Satu kesalahan lagi. Pembenaran yang dilakukan Sehun barusan ternyata sanggup menggores luka pada dada Luhan. Wanita itu kelihatan lebih murung, gerakannya mengunyah daging makin melambat. Sedikit demi sedikit, dia kehilangan binar semangat dalam tatapan matanya.

Bodohnya, lagi-lagi Oh Sehun tidak menyadarinya.

" _Mian_."

Luhan mengerjap ketika kalimat maaf itu terlontar untuknya di tengah kesunyian ini. "Untuk apa?" tanya Luhan, dengan nada yang begitu rendah nyaris menyerupai sebuah gumaman.

"Semuanya," Sehun mengendingkan bahu.

 _Semuanya. Di malam itu._

 _Pelacur._

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf atas semuanya, bukankah begitu?" katanya, menatap tepat pada bola mata Sehun. "Sejak perpisahan di malam itu, aku ingin sekali meminta maaf untuk yang terakhir kali. Sehun-ah, maaf karena sudah berbohong soal pekerjaanku."

Apa yang telah dilakukan Luhan setahun lalu memang menimbulkan luka pada diri Sehun. Kebohongan dan kekejian akan pekerjaan tersebut tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja, bahkan cinta pun dirasa tak mampu mempertahankan kehadiran Luhan di sisinya. Harga diri Sehun sudah diinjak-injak, kebohongan itu tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Kemarahannya memuncak saat Sehun mendatangi bar tersebut. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dia mendapati sisi lain Luhan sebagai gadis penuang minuman. Luhan yang biasanya bertingkah menggemaskan dan penuh kasih sayang, berubah menjadi wanita dewasa yang melemparkan tubuhnya pada laki-laki paruh baya yang punya banyak uang. Luhan tertawa-tawa bersama laki-laki itu, menuang minumannya, dan tersipu-sipu ketika tubuhnya diraba-raba.

Kemarahan yang teramat besar membuatnya buta. Dia rela menghamburkan uangnya demi menginjak Luhan, melakukan balas dendam dengan menidurinya. Setelah balas dendam itu tercapai, Sehun mendambakan sebuah perpisahan yang abadi.

Yang benar-benar abadi, bukan malah kembali dipertemukan setelah setahun berpisah. Sehun masih sangat marah, tapi entah mengapa dia tidak bisa mengenyahkan kerinduan yang menggumpal di dalam dada. Itulah yang menjadi satu-satunya penyebab mengapa Oh Sehun bisa menjadi setengah sinting saat berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Apa kau ingin sup tambahan?"

Suara Luhan kembali menarik ruh Sehun ke raga, menyentaknya. "O-oh, ya. Boleh."

Luhan mengambil mangkuk Sehun dan kembali mengisinya dengan sup. Pada saat mangkuk itu kembali disodorkan, pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mendesak di dalam dada Sehun akhirnya terlontar.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau bekerja di sana?"

Bibir Luhan terbuka karena keterkejutannya. "Penasaran?"

"Hanya ingin tahu."

"Kenapa?" Luhan meletakkan sumpitnya. "Untuk kembali menilaiku? Untuk mengetahui seberapa rendahnya aku sebagai wanita?"

"Aku cuman penasaran, _tolong_ jangan berpikir .."

" _Tolong_?" Luhan menginterupsi, menyipitkan mata kala memerhatikan raut wajah Sehun. "Oh Sehun, kau benar-benar hebat. Kau bisa jadi laki-laki jahat dan kau bisa jadi laki-laki lembut."

"Kalau kau tidak ingin menjawabnya, kau bisa melupakan pertanyaanku."

"Sejak berumur 19 tahun."

Percakapan itu terhenti sebentar. Dua manusia yang duduk berhadapan itu saling memandang.

"Sejak aku berumur 19 tahun. Ibuku yang selalu melindungiku dari ayah yang selalu bersikeras menjualku ke rumah bordir, meninggal setahun sebelumnya. Aku sempat kabur, tapi ayah menemukanku," Luhan menarik napas, menahan air matanya. "Aku tidak bisa lari. Sekali pun aku ingin sekali lari, mereka akan memukulku, terus memukulku, memukul .."

"Berhenti."

"..., memukulku tanpa peduli jika aku kesakitan .."

"Luhan, jangan bicara lagi."

Bibir Luhan baru bisa terkatup saat jemari Sehun tiba-tiba datang menelangkup jemari Luhan yang menggigil. Wanita itu tersentak, sempat menikmati sensasinya yang menenangkan selama beberapa saat, sebelum dia menarik tangannya.

"Kau puas?" air mata jatuh pada salah satu ujung mata Luhan. "Kalau iya, cepat habiskan supmu."

Luhan membereskan mangkuknya, berusaha kelihatan sibuk agar dia bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan serta air matanya.

"Aku harus segera pergi bekerja," lanjut Luhan. "Dan sebenarnya, aku punya permintaan."

"Apa?" Kedua alis Sehun naik. "Apa itu?"

"Tolong jangan kemari lagi," kata Luhan, dan hal itu sanggup membuat Sehun kembali terkejut. "Aku berharap kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi."

oOo

Sehun baru menyadari jika Luhan memberikan dampak yang begitu besar baginya, yang mana itu tidak bisa dihindari dengan mudah. Akal sehat yang selalu ingin dipegang teguh oleh Sehun, selalu berhasil luluh lantak dan tergantikan oleh afeksi bodoh yang dinamakan rindu. Ada kemauan keras untuk melupakan Luhan, tapi dia selalu berujung pada kegagalan.

Sehun tidak pernah menyangka jika dirinya dan Luhan akan kembali ditarik mendekat oleh takdir. Akibat kebetulan sepele kala Luhan mengantarkan pesanan ayamnya, Sehun kembali goyah. Setahun berusaha mengenyahkan Luhan dari pikiran sekaligus hatinya, kemudian perjuangan itu runtuh kala Luhan kembali datang.

Beban hati itu ingin segera dienyahkan dengan alkohol. Sialnya, takdir mengambil peran akal sehatnya dan membimbing kakinya menuju flat kecil Luhan. Menggelikan. Sehun tidak bisa lari lagi dari takdir tersebut sehingga dia mencoba bersikap lebih lunak.

Luhan pun begitu. Tapi percakapan mereka tidak berjalan dengan baik, sehingga akhirnya pun berakhir buruk.

"Lupakan, Oh Sehun," kata Sehun lagi pada dirinya sendiri. "Lupakan. Perempuan seperti dia sama sekali tidak pantas kau pikirkan."

Sehun tidak bisa melepas angan-angan mengenai Luhan barang sedetik pun. Dirinya tengah berada di dalam kereta yang akan membawanya pulang, berdesak-desakan, namun dia malah sibuk memikirkan Luhan. Berulang kali dia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, menatap sekeliling sambil setengah berharap dia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

..., yang menarik.

Dewa benar-benar misterius. Sehun mengharapkan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik, tapi dia malah memergoki tangan seseorang sedang melecehkan tubuh seorang wanita. Pelecehan seksual memang sering terjadi di atas kereta yang penuh sesak akan pengunjung. Semua orang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing sehingga tidak menyadari jika ada satu korban yang muncul di antara mereka.

Sehun ingin sekali menolong. Tapi dia sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat agar dia bisa berteriak lantang menyebut laki-laki itu sebagai orang cabul.

"J-Jangan. Kumohon."

Gendang telinga Sehun yang terlalu sensitif disentuh oleh nada penuh permohonan yang amat dikenalinya. Terkejut akan hal tersebut, Sehun memerhatikan lekat-lekat si wanita yang jadi korban pelecehan.

"Luhan, _Oppa_ akan pelan-pelan saja, oke? _Oppa_ akan .."

Sehun mendadak menjadi tuli ketika pandangannya dibalas oleh Luhan. Dunia serasa berhenti berputar dan Sehun menyadari jika Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa demi menyelematkan harga dirinya sendiri. Delapan detik melempar tatapan tak berdaya, Luhan mengalihkan pandangan dan mengatupkan kelopak matanya.

Tubuhnya kembali dijamah, yang mana menimbulkan api emosi yang membumbung tinggi di ubun-ubun Sehun. Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, akhirnya Sehun mengambil tindakan dengan menyambar pergelangan tangan Luhan. Dia menghimpit tubuh Luhan di antara tubuhnya dan kaca, lantas laki-laki berengsek itu melengos pergi setelah melontarkan umpatan kepada Sehun.

Untuk yang kesekian kali, Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa dia mau melakukannya demi Luhan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan terkejut, mendongak dan menatap wajah Sehun dengan binar tatapan tidak berdaya sebelum dia mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja saat orang lain .., Luhan, kau bisa minta tolong."

Luhan tiba-tiba terisak pelan, merunduk dalam-dalam dan membiarkan air mata menetes menghantam bajunya.

"Jangan menangis. Orang-orang memerhatikanmu," kata Sehun, suaranya terdengar lembut dan penuh pengertian.

Sehun memerhatikan ekspresi yang terlukis pada wajah mantan kekasihnya. Bibir Luhan memerah karena terus-terusan digigit demi meredam suara isakannya. Air mata pun tak berhenti mengalir dari sudut mata. Luhan benar-benar terguncang dengan kasus pelecehan yang baru terjadi—yang menurut Sehun bisa ditolerir oleh wanita yang dulunya menjadi pelacur.

"Luhan .. Jangan terus menangis. Semuanya sudah berakhir."

"Anak muda, kalau kekasihmu menangis, seharusnya kau memeluknya." Seorang nenek yang duduk di hadapan tubuh mereka menginterupsi dengan nada jengkel.

"Ah, ya." Sehun menanggapi dengan nada ramah—sekaligus canggung. Dia menatap Luhan lekat-lekat sebelum lengannya terangkat, seolah sedang mempertimbangkan banyak hal sebelum dia membawa Luhan ke dalam dekapannya.

Apakah boleh? Apakah bisa? Apakah tidak apa-apa?

"Jangan," Luhan berbisik di tengah isak tangis. "Aku tahu kau tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa?"

"Karena kau tidak ingin," Luhan memilih untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sementara tangisannya dirasa makin hebat. "A-aku .., ti-tidak ap-apa .."

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan mengangguk, masih terus menahan suara isak tangisnya sehingga kedua bahunya bergetar hebat.

Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memeluk Luhan, tapi keadaan membuatnya _harus_ memeluknya. Kereta yang berjalan di atas rel mulai melambat secara berkala saat mendekati statiun, sehingga tubuh orang-orang secara otomatis oleng ke depan. Luhan yang memang tidak berpegangan pada apa pun, nyaris terjatuh kalau saja Sehun tidak menangkap tubuhnya.

Pada detik itu, mereka berpelukan karena sebuah kebetulan.

Takdir kembali membawa keduanya bertemu dan berpelukan seperti dulu.

"Kau ketakutan."

Luhan akan melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu, tapi terlebih dahulu Sehun mengunci pelukan mereka. Untuk sekali lagi, Luhan terjatuh tepat di dada Sehun.

"Jarimu bergetar, itu tandanya kau ketakutan."

Luhan buru-buru menggulung jemarinya, menyembunyikan tremor yang selalu menimpanya saat ketakutan itu datang melanda.

"Apakah kau sangat ketakutan?" tanya Sehun, masih dengan nada yang begitu lembut. "Hm?"

Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun sekuat tenaga, turun di stasiun itu dan berlari sambil terisak-isak. Sehun tidak ingin mengikuti Luhan, namun tubuhnya mengkhianati keinginannya sendiri. Walau pun stasiun ini bukan stasiun tujuannya, dia tetap turun di sana dan mengekor langkah kaki Luhan. Apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Luhan memang dirasa membingungkan. Sehun tidak habis pikir apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

Membuntuti Luhan yang sedang menangis sepanjang jalan.

"Jangan."

Sehun tersentak, menyadari jika dia baru saja melamun dan malah menemukan Luhan yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan matanya yang basah. Sehun melangkah mendekat, tetapi Luhan mundur menjauh.

"Jangan," ulang Luhan.

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan mengikutiku."

Sehun ketahuan. "Kau kelihatan tidak baik."

"Aku memang selalu begini."

"Oh, ya?" Sebelah alis Sehun naik. "Kau pikir aku akan memercayaimu?"

"Dari dulu, kau memang tidak pernah tahu tentangku, Sehun," Luhan menatap lekat-lekat bola mata Sehun. "Karena itu, berhenti dan jangan mendekat lagi."

"Aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk mendekat lagi."

"Kau melakukannya," kerut-kerut dalam pada dahi Luhan memudar seiring nada suaranya yang hilang ditelan angin. Perlahan, dia menjatuhkan pandangan saat kesedihan itu kembali datang membanjiri pelupuk mata. "Sadarlah, Oh Sehun."

"Luhan, aku cuman tidak ingin kau menangis karena laki-laki kurang ajar di kereta yang sudah .., sudah .., melecehkanmu."

"Yang bisa kulakukan cuman menangis. Kau juga tahu itu."

"Jangan cuman menangis, kau bisa berteriak agar semua orang tahu kalau kau .."

"Kalau aku adalah pelacur? Kalau aku adalah wanita yang bisa disentuh bahkan di atas kereta api?" sergah Luhan cepat. "Aku memang seperti itu, Oh Sehun. Bahkan kau tahu benar akan hal itu."

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyebutmu begitu."

"Tidak. Kau memang bermaksud seperti itu," Luhan menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangan. "Kenyataannya memang begini, sehingga kau kembali berusaha mengingatkanku pada statusku. Kau selalu melakukan itu, 'kan?"

Memang benar. Tapi untuk kali ini, Sehun benar-benar tidak punya niat jahat untuk merendahkan harga diri Luhan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Bisa dibilang, dia tulus.

"Tapi, terimakasih, Sehun-ah," kata Luhan kemudian. "Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari bajingan tadi. Terimakasih karena sudah menyadarkanku akan statusku."

"Aku juga tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu."

Kalimat yang baru dilontarkan Sehun berubah menjadi sebilah pedang yang mengoyak perasaan Luhan. Dengan segenap keberanian, dia menatap wajah Sehun dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Sebelah bibirnya terangkat dan senyuman palsu terlukis. Dagunya terangkat sebelum dia melontarkan sebuah kata. "Baguslah."

"Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan kalau takdir keparat selalu membawa kita bertemu lagi?"

"Hindari."

"Semudah itu?"

"Kau bisa melakukannya, Sehun, seperti setahun yang lalu."

"Ya. Aku sudah pernah melakukannya, setahun lalu," Sehun kelihatan sama putus asanya dengan Luhan. "Namun kita kembali bertemu."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus melakukannya lagi," kata Luhan. "Karena kita sama-sama tidak punya kesempatan kedua."

Keduanya terdiam, saling berpandangan demi mengutarakan seperti apa afeksi yang tengah melanda diri mereka masing-masing.

"Mari kita berpisah."

"Begitukah?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Kebetulan akan membawamu ke takdir yang lebih baik, Oh Sehun." Senyuman itu terlukis pada bibir tipisnya yang semerah ceri matang. "Selamat tinggal."

"Selamat tinggal." Balas Sehun, tidak melakukan apa pun kala mendapati sosok Luhan makin menjauh dan memudar dari pandangan. "Selamat tinggal, Luhan."

TBC

Hmm. Aku sudah berupaya biar chapter ini tidak banyak mengandung deskripsi, tapi setelah direvisi berulang kali, hasilnya tetap kayak gini. Mohon maklum, lah. Ini semua isinya tentang kegalauan papa Sehun /slapped/

Aku nggak ngerti kudu nulis apa lagi di chapter ini, bikin desperate banget sumveh soalnya papa sehun orangnya rumit /hah/ baru selesai revisi dan gue rasa udah oke/? jadi langsung aku upload aja ya wkwk

Btw, masih banyak misteri tentang Luhan yang belum gue ungkapin, termasuk apa hubungan dia sama chanyeol /uh lee yeol-aaaah/ chapter depan bakal diulas koooook

Selamat menikmati~


	7. The Truth

**Copyright** © **2016 by** **Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Way To Love You**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 7/11**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Luhan tahu jika dia tidak punya hak untuk jatuh cinta, mencintai, dan dicintai. Kala Oh Sehun datang, persepsi itu pun dikesampingkan dan dia menjatuhkan diri padanya. Kiranya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika Luhan terus diam menyimpan rahasianya. Berbohong akan menjadi satu dispensasi untuknya; agar dia bisa terus bahagia bersama Oh Sehun.**

 **BGM :** **Last Love by Red Velvet**

Luhan mendapatkan masalah finansial saat si pemilik apartemen kecil yang disewanya memberi tahu bahwa biaya sewa untuk tahun depan sudah naik sekitar 10 persen. Pekerjaan menjadi pengantar susu dan pelayan restoran sama sekali tidak mencukupi kebutuhannya, jadi Luhan harus mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lain.

Toko majalah menjadi tujuannya saat jam istirahat makan siangnya tiba. Beberapa koran dibeli sekaligus demi mendapatkan informasi mengenai lowongan pekerjaan. Barangkali dia bisa jadi petugas kebersihan di shift malam, atau pelayan restoran di shift malam, atau pekerjaan lainnya yang berada pada jam malam.

Kemarin malam dia nyaris tidak bisa tidur setelah diberi tahu tentang biaya sewa apartemen. Pagi tadi dia juga melewatkan sarapannya, jadi untuk mengganjal perut, setidaknya Luhan harus makan sesuatu.

Saat Luhan tengah berjalan menyusuri trotoar, sebuah mobil mengilap tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di sebelahnya. Kaca mobil itu gelap, sehingga Luhan pun tidak bisa mengetahui siapa yang mengemudikannya. Mungkin orang asing. Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak memerdulikannya.

"Luhan?"

Seperti sebuah robot, mendadak Luhan berhenti melangkah hanya karena namanya dipanggil. Seseorang keluar dari mobil sedan yang tadinya berhenti tepat di samping tubuh Luhan. Langkah kakinya yang panjang-panjang membuatnya makin dekat dengan Luhan.

Orang itu tersenyum dan tatapannya tampak berkilau.

"Sudah lama tidak ketemu, ya? Wah, kenapa kau mengacuhkan panggilanku?"

oOo

Luhan diseret oleh si tinggi itu ke sebuah restoran italia yang direkomendasikannya. Walau pun tubuh Luhan hari itu hanya dibalut kaus oblong dan jeans pendek ketat, dia tetap diperbolehkan masuk ke sana karena si laki-laki yang menggandeng tangannya terlihat elegan dan dapat diandalkan.

"Kita bisa pergi ke cafe," Luhan menatap sangsi ke arah segelas wine berwana merah darah yang baru dituang ke gelasnya. "Ini bahkan terlalu pagi untuk minum anggur."

"Tapi ini akan jadi pilihan yang bagus," katanya sambil mencengkeram leher gelas. "Bersulang untuk pertemuan kita?"

Luhan tidak mau melontarkan sesuatu atau mengangkat gelasnya seperti yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu. Bibirnya malah mengerut maju dan itu adalah ekspresi langka yang nyaris tidak pernah ditunjukkannya pada orang lain.

"Hei, kau mencebikkan bibirmu!" kata orang itu sambil menahan tawa. "Kau mau merayuku, heh?"

"Park Chanyeol, aku akan pergi kalau kau terus bertingkah seperti itu."

Chanyeol berhenti tertawa, memasang raut serius. "Baik, oke, Tuan Putri," ujarnya pasrah. Dia meneguk anggurnya lalu kembali memandang wajah Luhan. "Aku jadi sulit mengontakmu setelah kau keluar dari bar. Apa ada yang terjadi, eh?"

Luhan memutar bola mata. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Kutebak, kau putus dengan Sehun karena dia tahu pekerjaanmu. Apakah aku dapat nilai seratus atas tebakanku?"

"Sejak kapan kau menelusuri kisah hidupku? Apa sekarang kau jadi pengangguran?"

Chanyeol tertawa lagi. "Bukankah itu kau?" tanyanya main-main. "Sehun yang cerita ke Baekhyun kalau pacarnya sudah melakukan kebohongan yang tidak termaafkan terhadapnya. Jadi, aku pasti mengira kalau kau berhenti bekerja di sana karena hal itu."

Luhan terdiam sebentar setelah mendengar apa saja yang sudah dikatakan Chanyeol. Setelah sekian lama berpikir mengenai apa saja yang mungkin diceritakan Sehun ke istri Chanyeol, Luhan memutuskan untuk ikut menyeruput anggurnya.

"Oh, jadi dia cerita semua itu ke istrimu, ya," sahut Luhan. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa hubungan antara istrimu dan Sehun? Mantan kekasih?"

Chanyeol kelihatan ingin tertawa keras. Entah karena tebakan Luhan yang terlalu lucu, tolol, tidak masuk akal, atau berlebihan. "Sehun itu adik sepupu istriku."

Wow. Sekarang, tebakan Luhan kedengaran terlalu lucu, tolol, tidak masuk akal, dan berlebihan.

"Sangat tidak terduga, 'kan?" Chanyeol kembali menahan tawa. "Kau tahu seberapa terkejutnya aku waktu tahu kalau ternyata kau pacaran dengan sepupunya istriku?"

"Aku bisa membayangkan seberapa terkejutnya kau waktu itu," Luhan diam sebentar saat seorang pelayan datang menata pesanan mereka. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, dia baru melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sepupu istrimu ternyata pacaran dengan cewek barbar."

"Hei, kenapa kau menyebut dirimu seperti itu? Kau sangat berlebihan," Chanyeol meraih garpu dan pisaunya, menatap makanan di hadapannya dengan penuh minat. "Cuman terkejut jenis biasa karena tahu sepupu istriku ternyata juga bisa tertarik kepada seorang gadis."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kupikir Sehun itu gay," penuturan itu membuat Luhan terkejut, tapi dia tetap diam dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk terus bicara. "Kata Baekhyun, dia tidak pernah pacaran dan kelihatan tidak tertarik dengan cewek."

Luhan ikut meraih garpu dan pisaunya selagi dia berusaha untuk menenangkan jantungnya. Perasaan yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya perlahan muncul dari suatu sudut hatinya.

" _Well_. Pasti fakta tentang pekerjaanku jadi pukulan besar baginya," Luhan ikut memandangi makanannya—walau sekarang visualisasi wajah Sehun yang sedang menggagahinya dengan kejam setahun lalu melintas. "Kenapa kau tidak coba memberitahu dia tentang pekerjaanku?"

"Kenapa aku harus?" Chanyeol mendongak. Mulutnya kini terisi segumpal daging ayam. "Kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan melakukannya. Waktu itu, kau cuman terlalu menyukai Sehun sehingga melupakan fakta itu."

Luhan mengendingkan bahu. "Mungkin," selorohnya.

"Awalnya, kupikir kau cuman main-main tentang pacarmu. Kau bilang kalau kau punya pacar dan kupikir aku tidak bisa melepasmu begitu saja. Aku penasaran setengah mati tentang siapa si bajingan keparat yang berhasil membuatmu jadi setengah sinting." Chanyeol memberi tatapan menerawang. "Setelah aku tahu kalau ternyata itu Sehun dan kau banyak memohon padaku agar aku melindungi kalian, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai menyadari jika kau memang bersungguh-sungguh."

"Aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan menempatkanku dalam bahaya," jemari Luhan menggenggam erat garpu dan pisaunya. "Tapi, tetap saja aku terus mencurigaimu. Aku hanya terlalu gila karena Sehun."

"Hm, kau memang benar. Kau bahkan menolak melakukan seks denganku hanya karena dia."

"Aku cuman ingin menghargai Sehun."

"Lagi pula, aku tidak benar-benar putus asa sehingga membutuhkan seks dari cinta pertamanya di SMA. Waktu itu aku cuman ingin tahu keseriusanmu, tahu!" Chanyeol memandangi wajah Luhan yang dipenuhi kebimbangan. "Kau pasti tahu kalau aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang merugikan hubunganmu."

Bibir bawah Luhan tergigit dan sebelah sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Seharusnya kau bilang pada Sehun kalau sebenarnya kau itu teman SMA-ku."

"Dan membeberkan rahasiaku sewaktu masih SMA? _Tidak_."

Mata Luhan menyipit, itu berarti dia siap untuk melontarkan sesuatu untuk menggoda lawan bicaranya. "Siapa pikir kalau kau ternyata sangat bandel dan resek saat SMA? Bahkan kau pergi ke bar saat masih kelas 12 dan meniduriku."

"Aku membayarmu!"

" _Well_ , sedikit memaksaku, lebih tepatnya. Kalau semisal aku mau menerima pengakuan perasaanmu, kau tidak akan membayarku, 'kan?"

Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah daging ayamnya saat Luhan menceritakan kembali kisah mereka di bangku sekolah. Dia ingin menyumpal mulut Luhan dengan apa pun yang bisa digunakannya. Tapi, ketika dia mendapati senyuman di bibir Luhan, dia jadi menelan kalimat protesnya.

"Kalau semisal kau menerima pengakuan perasaanku, kita sudah jadi suami-istri sekarang," sahut Chanyeol, menyembunyikan sedikit rona merah pada wajahnya. "Lagi pula, kenapa kau keras kepala sekali untuk bekerja di bar sedangkan di sana banyak orang yang suka meniduri anak di bawah umur?! Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau keluargaku itu sangat baik. Jadi, kau pasti bisa jadi menantu orangtuaku dengan mudah."

Luhan menghela napas. " _Heol_. Kalau dipikirkan lagi, ternyata sangat disayangkan, ya?"

"Sudah kubilang, kau akan menyesal setelah menolakku," ketus Chanyeol main-main. "Kalau saja aku belum menikahi Baekhyun, mungkin aku sudah menikahimu."

"Istrimu akan marah kalau mendengar hal itu," kali ini Luhan ingin tertawa. "Kau tidak boleh begitu, sialan. Perlu kuingatkan kalau kau dulu pernah nyaris bunuh diri saat dia ingin putus darimu?"

"Hei! Kau itu apa-apaan sih?"

"Kalau dulu kau sangat menginginkannya, lalu kenapa sekarang kau malah bertingkah seperti keparat?" Luhan kembali fokus pada ayamnya. "Bersyukurlah karena setidaknya kau bisa menikahi orang yang kau cintai, Chanyeol."

Hening sebentar. Chanyeol kelihatan tidak menyukai jenis percakapan mereka barusan.

"Lalu kau sendiri, bagaimana?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau dan Sehun masih saling kontak?"

Luhan menggeleng, masih tetap tersenyum walau ada banyak binar kesedihan yang terpancar dari matanya. "Setelah putus ya putus."

"Lalu tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bertemu dengannya secara kebetulan."

"Apakah kau sudah tahu kalau dia pindah ke Apgujeong?" Chanyeol akan mengatakan banyak hal tapi dia tiba-tiba mengatupkan bibir. Pandangannya terfokus pada suatu titik dan Luhan tahu jika Chanyeol terkejut.

"Chanyeol, kau oke?"

Saat seseorang menyambar gelas di meja mereka, Luhan tahu jika _orang ketiga_ tiba-tiba datang. Anggur itu disiram ke wajah Chanyeol dan menimbulkan kepanikan luar biasa. Luhan menjerit, matanya yang melebar tertuju pada seorang wanita yang kini berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Wanita cantik bermata sipit—dengan perut buncit khas ibu hamil—itu kelihatan marah.

Yang lebih mengejutkan, perempuan itu datang bersama Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dengan cinta pertamamu?!" Wanita itu nyaris berteriak, nada suaranya terkesan penuh penekanan dan amarah. "Kenapa kau makan siang dengannya?!"

Chanyeol mengerjap, kelihatan bingung. "Sa-sayang, ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Aku menyadapmu, bodoh! Aku sudah tahu kalau kau pasti punya cewek lain di hatimu dan aku benar!" Baekhyun memukul dada suaminya sekuat tenaga, mulai menangis sambil memegangi perutnya yang besar. "Chanyeol, kau benar-benar jahat!"

Luhan sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada istri Chanyeol. Dia merasa takut, namun pikirnya dia harus meluruskan sesuatu yang salah di sini. "Ku-kurasa istrimu salah paham, Yeol."

"Diam kau, Jalang Sialan!" Baekhyun menyela—menuai protes dari suami dan sepupunya. "Apa kau tidak malu merayu suami perempuan lain?"

" _Noona_ , berhenti bicara begitu. Noona sudah dengar semuanya selagi kita menyadap Chanyeol hyung, 'kan?" Sehun berusaha menstabilkan emosi sepupunya dengan mencengkeram kedua pundaknya. "Dia tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Tidak tahu apa-apa, bagaimana? Kalau semisal dia sedikit saja merayu Chanyeol, pasti Chanyeol akan menceraikanku dan menikahinya!" Baekhyun mencaci maki.

"Baekhyun, tenanglah," Chanyeol menarik lengan istrinya. "Luhan tidak akan melakukan hal itu."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar melakukannya, Chanyeol?!"

"Aku tidak akan merayunya, Baekhyun- _ssi_ ," Luhan menginterupsi, mengambil alih perhatian wanita itu. "Aku tidak akan merayu .."

"Diam kau, sialan!"

Telapak tangan Baekhyun melayang dan jatuh menghantam pipi Luhan. Baekhyun melotot lebar-lebar ke arah Luhan dan ekspresinya kelihatan sangat mengerikan. Chanyeol yang terkejut akan tindakan istrinya itu bisa saja meledak, tapi dia malah memeluk Baekhyun dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Samar-samar, Luhan mendengar bisikan menenangkan yang coba disampaikan Chanyeol pada istrinya.

Istri Chanyeol yang telah menamparnya. Yang sebenarnya sangat dicintai Chanyeol. Yang sebenarnya sangat membuat Luhan iri.

Perlahan, Luhan menyambar tas tangannya dan segera pergi dari restoran itu setelah diteriaki jalang dan ditampar oleh istri orang. Baekhyun baru saja meledak dan untungnya ada Park Chanyeol yang menenangkannya.

Dan Luhan, siapa yang akan menenangkannya seperti Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun?

Tidak akan pernah ada.

 _Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Ada._

Selamanya, Luhan akan terus menangis sendirian kendati dia menangis untuk orang lain.

"Kau tidak sendirian."

Seseorang menarik tubuh Luhan dan mendekapnya erat, kemudian kalimat itu meluncur dengan nada stabil yang menenangkan. Orang itu melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Luhan, menepuk-nepuknya pelan selagi Luhan terus menangis hebat.

Sehun membuntutinya. Layaknya seorang _gentleman_ , Sehun mencoba mengambil alih perhatian Luhan dan meredam emosinya dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Aku tidak butuh .., kau," Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri. "Aku tidak butuh kau, Sehun!"

Pelukan itu semakin erat, membuat wajah Luhan terkubur di dada bidang Sehun yang terlapisi kemeja linen. "Setidaknya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis sendirian seperti dulu."

Luhan tidak punya kalimat apa pun yang bisa dilontarkan oleh lidahnya yang mendadak kelu. Yang dilakukannya selanjutnya adalah melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Sehun, mendekapnya erat selagi dia mencoba menghirup harum tubuh Sehun yang dirindukannya. Rasa sakit akibat kenangan masa lalu atau pun cacian dari Baekhyun baru saja tumpah menjadi tangisan.

Tangisan itu tak kunjung berhenti. Sehun menarik perempuan itu masuk ke mobilnya dan membiarkan Luhan terus menangis di sana. Dia tidak mencoba melontarkan apa-apa. Yang dia tahu, Luhan butuh waktu untuk meratapi semuanya _sendirian_.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?"

Pernyataan itu tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Luhan. Bibir Luhan masih bergetar, begitu pula jemarinya. Sehun menawarkan sapu tangannya dan Luhan menerimanya. Dia menggunakan benda itu untuk menghapus lelehan air mata di pipinya.

"Ucapan Baekhyun noona .., jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Kau pikir semudah itu?"

Sehun membenarkan duduknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Luhan. "Hm, aku bisa mengerti," ujarnya, lembut. "Karena Chanyeol hyung bukan laki-laki biasa bagimu, 'kan?"

Luhan merendahkan pandangan, jemarinya meremas sapu tangan milik Sehun.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau punya hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol hyung," kata Sehun kemudian. "Apa dia jadi yang pertama?"

Luhan terdiam sebentar tapi dia memilih untuk mengangguk pelan.

Dan Sehun mendesah—kecewa. "Oke. Itu sudah jadi masa lalu," dia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Wah, Chanyeol hyung benar-benar .."

"Apa lagi?"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Apa lagi yang kau ingin tahu?" lanjut Luhan. "Apa kau ingin tahu apakah aku berhubungan dengan Chanyeol saat aku masih jadi pacarmu?"

Untuk yang pertama kali di hari itu, keduanya berpandangan. Kedua mata Luhan yang merah kembali didatangi air mata.

"Iya. Dia menghubungiku dan mengajakku bertemu beberapa kali," Luhan mengatakannya tanpa diminta. "Dan dia adalah laki-laki yang ada di kamar hotel itu saat kau memergokiku."

Sehun terkejut hingga tanpa sadar dia mencengkeram erat stir kemudi. Luhan mengetahuinya dengan mudah, apalagi saat dia melihat kedua pundak Sehun menegang selama dua detik.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini, Sehun," Luhan kembali menatap manik mata mantan kekasihnya. "Tapi kau menyadari kalau aku sudah melakukan hal yang sangat buruk terhadapmu, 'kan?"

"Aku berusaha percaya, Luhan," Sehun kini menoleh, membalas tatapan Luhan. "Selama ini aku selalu berusaha percaya bahwa kau tidaklah seburuk itu."

Luhan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan mendesah. "Tapi pada akhirnya kau harus mulai percaya bahwa aku memang seburuk itu," cicitnya. "Aku benar, 'kan?"

Sehun mengatupkan bibir, kelihatan bingung setengah mati.

Luhan membuka pintu mobil Sehun dan akan segera pergi. "Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali berterimakasih sekaligus minta maaf padamu. Terimakasih untuk semua ketulusan yang pernah kau berikan. Lalu, maafkan aku karena telah mengkhianatinya."

TBC

Bingung mau revisi ff ini kayak gimana lagi -_- yaampun ini ff tersulit yang pernah gue revisi hiks. Apalagi Chanyeol perannya di sini kayak gitu, jadi ya harus narik line/? yang bisa memberi bukti tentang kemurnian hatinya dong ya /eaaak/

Sebenernya, akhir-akhir ini lagi revisi ff baru, tapi drama-drama baru yang keyen bikin gue ngiler. Jadi, ya mau gimana lagi. Tapi kayaknya aku bakal posting ff baru aku cepat atau lambat/? deh. Soalnya udah gatahan wkwkwkwk

Ditunggu next chap sama new fic dari aku, yaaa.

See you~

Xoxo.


	8. Decision

**Copyright** © **2016 by** **Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Way To Love You**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 8/11**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Luhan tahu jika dia tidak punya hak untuk jatuh cinta, mencintai, dan dicintai. Kala Oh Sehun datang, persepsi itu pun dikesampingkan dan dia menjatuhkan diri padanya. Kiranya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika Luhan terus diam menyimpan rahasianya. Berbohong akan menjadi satu dispensasi untuknya; agar dia bisa terus bahagia bersama Oh Sehun.**

 **BGM :** **Sunshine by GFriend**

Luhan kembali merasakan sesak di dada saat dia berjalan meninggalkan mobil Sehun. Bulir-bulir yang mengaliri pipinya mewakili segenap patah hatinya yang tidak kunjung sembuh sejak setahun lalu. Pertemuan antara dirinya dan Sehun yang tidak diharapkan pun kembali melebur perasaannya.

Sekarang, Luhan benar-benar sendiri. Tidak ada Chanyeol si keparat yang selalu mengejarnya. Tidak ada Sehun yang menawarkan banyak cinta penuh ketulusan. Dan lagi, tidak ada teman yang akan menenangkannya setelah ini.

Kenapa Luhan harus punya banyak penyesalan di hidupnya?

Apakah dia sangat berdosa karena terlahir dari keluarga yang sangat miskin?

Apakah dia telah dikutuk karena ayahnya memilih untuk mengirimnya ke rumah bordir saat dia berumur 19?

Apakah itu salahnya?

Apakah dia juga bersalah karena telah melepas Sehun yang tulus mencintainya?

Apakah dia juga bersalah karena telah menyakiti Sehun dengan segenap masa lalunya yang kelam?

"Aku tidak peduli."

Luhan tersentak saat seseorang menyambar sebelah lengannya dan kembali membawanya ke suatu sisi jalan. Kristal kesedihan Luhan terlempar dan jatuh di atas aspal, sedangkan tubuhnya terpelanting mengikuti gerak langkah orang yang menariknya.

"Sekali pun kau sudah pernah meledakkan rumah pun, aku sama sekali tidak peduli," racau pemuda itu kacau. Dia melempar tubuh Luhan di jok samping kemudi, memasang sabuk pengaman lantas berlari ke tempat duduknya sendiri. "Siapa yang peduli dengan masa lalu?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan menangis, berusaha melepaskan sabuk pengamannya saat mobil mulai bergerak. Sayangnya, usahanya sia-sia.

"Sekali pun Chanyeol hyung adalah orang pertama yang menidurimu, siapa yang akan peduli?" Sehun menginjak pedal gasnya dan mengemudi dengan sedikit bar-bar. "Kau sudah jadi pilihanku, jadi aku tidak akan peduli pada masa lalumu."

oOo

Kiranya, Luhan sedang bermimpi.

Saat dia membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat, dia mendapati Oh Sehun sedang berbaring di sampingnya, memeluk tubuhnya, dan menatapnya dengan binar hangat. Samar-samar, dia menangkap senyuman ramah Sehun yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Usapan lembut pada punggung membuat Luhan makin terbuai untuk tetap tertidur.

Bolehkah dia tidur sedikit lebih lama sehingga mimpi ini tidak akan berakhir dengan mudah?

Luhan rindu pelukan hangat Sehun.

Luhan rindu terbangun di sisi Sehun.

Luhan rindu usapan lembut Sehun.

Luhan merindukan semua yang ada pada Sehun.

Secara naluriah, Luhan menyerukkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun, mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak matanya yang tiba-tiba berair.

"Sedikit lebih lama," bisik Luhan, penuh harap. "Sedikit lebih lama, hm?"

Lengan Sehun bergerak membenarkan pelukan mereka. "Mau sampai jam berapa?"

"Sampai aku tidak lagi rindu," kata Luhan. "Sampai aku tidak lagi sedih saat tahu kau sudah meninggalkanku."

"Aku akan tetap di sini," Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terbangun sendirian."

Luhan kembali membiarkan ruhnya dibuai dewi tidur setelah dia mendengar kalimat Sehun. Kalimat bernada lembut itu mengantarkan Luhan pada mimpi indah yang lain. Dua jam kemudian, dia terbangun.

Terbangun dan masih menemukan Sehun yang mendekapnya.

"Sudah pukul sepuluh, kau tidak ingin bangun?"

Secara naluriah, Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun agar menjauh darinya. Pelukan itu terlepas, tergantikan oleh sorot mata penuh selidik dari Luhan. Kejadian yang mungkin telah dan sedang terjadi berputar dalam otak Luhan. Semuanya memang mudah diingat, semudah perasaan sakit itu muncul di dada kala visual wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Sehun melintas.

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi," Sehun mencoba tersenyum secara tulus, tatapannya kelihatan lebih teduh. "Selamat pagi, Luhan."

Luhan mengedarkan pandangan sesaat, masih benar-benar mengingat jika kemarin malam dia tertidur di sini. Yang membuatnya bingung cuman tingkah laku Oh Sehun.

"Apakah aku tertidur?"

"Hm," Sehun mengangguk. "Oh, ya. Ada beberapa telepon untukmu—dari Bos Kim, Chanyeol hyung, dan Jongin."

Luhan segera meraih ponselnya dan mengecek beberapa pesan.

"Jongin."

Nama Jongin meluncur dari mulut Sehun, memupuskan perhatian Luhan pada ponselnya. Rasa ingin tahu coba ditunjukkan lewat ekspresi pada wajahnya.

"Siapa Jongin?"

"Teman," pandangan mereka terputus sebab Luhan lebih memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangan.

"Cuman teman," gumam Sehun puas. "Cepat bangun dan mandi. Aku akan siapkan sarapan kesukaanmu."

Keberadaan Luhan di apartemen mantan kekasihnya sudah dianggap salah. Luhan tidak punya alasan yang bagus kenapa dia harus berada di sini dan melewati waktu sarapan bersama. Tubuhnya yang terburu-buru bangkit dari sisi ranjang mengejutkan Sehun.

"Tidak perlu! Aku akan segera pulang setelah mencuci mukaku."

"Kemana?"

Sebelah alis Luhan naik menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut. "Ke flatku sendiri, tentu saja."

Sehun menghela napas, entah kenapa dia malah kelihatan kecewa. Alih-alih hendak pergi meninggalkan kamar untuk menyiapkan sarapan, Sehun malah kembali mendekati ranjang.

"Tidak bisakah kita tinggal bersama kali ini?"

Keadaan aneh ini baru saja menekan sisi hati Luhan dan efeknya membuatnya kebingungan setengah mati. Sehun tidak kelihatan seperti sedang bercanda, dia pasti serius tentang apa pun yang dikatakannya. Tatapan mata Sehun tidak bisa dihindari dan itu berarti Luhan harus segera memberi jawaban.

"Kita sudah putus setahun lalu."

"Kita memang sudah putus setahun lalu," sebelah tangan Luhan diraih dan jemarinya dibelai lembut penuh rasa sayang. "Tuhan sudah memberiku waktu selama satu tahun untuk merenungi semuanya. Perasaanku ternyata tidak bisa diubah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku cuman ingin menutup mata dari masa lalumu, lantas memulai semuanya lagi denganmu. Apakah tidak boleh?"

Apakah ini semua berupa jebakan? Luhan tidak bisa mendeteksi apa pun untuk saat ini. Kemarin malam dia masih jadi wanita single yang punya gelar mantan pelacur. Di sebuah restoran, dia ditampar dan diteriaki jalang oleh istri orang. Sehun tiba-tiba datang demi mengambil peran, kemudian pada esok hari pernyataan itu terlontar darinya.

"Aku tidak sebaik wanita-wanita lain."

"Aku tahu."

Jawaban Sehun yang penuh kejujuran memang menyakitkan. Tapi Luhan tidak punya hak untuk marah. Laki-laki itu cuman ingin menerima fakta dengan tangan terbuka.

"Aku tahu kalau kau bukanlah wanita yang baik di masa lalu. Siapa pun tidak akan ada yang bisa menghapus hal itu. Aku menyadarinya dengan baik," Sehun masih mengoceh tentang apa yang dipikirkannya. "Kalau aku memilih untuk peduli pada masa lalumu, sekali pun aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk membuatmu merasakan dunia yang lebih baik. Kupikir, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan mementingkan egoku. Memilihmu memang terlihat sebagai sesuatu yang salah. Tapi aku tidak ingin peduli karena memang nyatanya kaulah yang harus kupilih."

Adrenalin berpacu dalam darah, Luhan dikejutkan oleh pernyataan Sehun barusan. Mereka tidak pernah punya hubungan yang bagus setelah memutuskan untuk berpisah setahun lalu. Sehun jelas-jelas ingin menempelkan gelar pelacur pada diri Luhan _selamanya_ , tapi semuanya berubah. Apa kira-kira yang membuat Sehun berubah?

Cinta?

Itu kedengaran lucu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padamu, Sehun," Luhan menarik tangannya yang digenggam Sehun. "Aku minta maaf padamu atas semua kebohongan itu. Perpisahan kita selama setahun cukup membuatku jadi sadar diri. Kau pun selalu membuatnya jadi semakin jelas, bahwa aku bukanlah wanita yang harus kau pilih."

"Kalau ini memang takdirku, aku tidak bisa menghindarinya. Kalau memang nyatanya akulah yang dikirim untuk melindungimu, apakah kau akan lari menjauh lagi?"

Bola mata Luhan bergulir ke atas, menyambung kembali jalinan tatapan mereka.

"Luhan, aku sudah tidak bisa lari darimu. Aku menyerah. Karena itulah aku datang untuk menerimamu."

"Ini bukan tentang takdir atau pun pilihan yang kau punya. Ini masalah tentang perasaanmu. Kamu, Sehun." Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Apakah perasaanmu sudah menuntunmu ke pilihan yang paling tepat?"

"Kupikir begitu," Sehun kembali meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggam lebih erat. "Buatlah aku yakin, oke? Kita awali saja semuanya."

Ketulusan jenis ini merupakan ketulusan yang coba ditawarkan Sehun kala keduanya masih saling mencintai. Inilah perasaan Sehun yang sesungguhnya, yang penuh kemurnian dan terhindar jauh dari ego. Luhan menyadari jika pendiriannya bisa goyah seketika kala Sehun kembali merecokinya dengan kehangatan rasa kasih.

Luhan jatuh cinta lagi pada Sehun—semudah yang pernah terjadi padanya setahun lalu.

oOo

Luhan memutuskan untuk mematut dirinya sendiri di depan cermin kamar mandi. Wajah serta ekspresi yang ada di hadapannya masih sama, Luhan menyadari jika tidak ada yang berubah pada fisiknya. Masih sama seperti saat di menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada laki-laki di bar.

Satu-satunya yang berubah cuman jalan hidupnya. Dia menemukan dirinya berada di apartemen milik seorang laki-laki yang setahun belakangan menghuni hatinya. Tanpa diduga, ketulusan cinta kembali ditawarkan padanya.

Sebelum Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi, dia kembali mempertimbangkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Sehun.

Apakah ada hal serius yang membuat laki-laki itu berubah jadi setengah sinting?

 _Sepertinya, aku yang sinting di sini._ Luhan berucap dalam benak kala pandangannya menemukan punggung Oh Sehun di dapur. Di sana, Sehun sedang menggoreng bacon sekaligus menuang cairan berwarna merah dari gelas blender ke gelas yang lebih kecil.

Menemukan Oh Sehun sedang memasak sarapan di akhir pekan merupakan kebiasaan lama di masa lalu. Luhan yang selalu senang dimanjakan oleh kekasihnya hanya akan tiduran di sofa besar, menatap punggung pacarnya yang bergerak ke sana-ke mari, lalu akan memeluknya dari belakang agar Sehun sedikit merasa terganggu.

Jika hal itu kembali dilakukan, apakah rasanya akan sama?

Sudah banyak yang berubah dalam kehidupan sekaligus kisah percintaan mereka. Jadi saat Luhan mendekati punggung Sehun, kepalanya sedang dipenuhi praduga mengenai tindakan yang akan segera dia lakukan pada Sehun.

Memeluknya?

Iya. Pada akhirnya, Luhan melingkarnya dua lengan kurusnya di perut Sehun dan menyandarkan pipinya pada punggung. Otot-otot Sehun yang tersentuh oleh kulit Luhan pun tertarik kencang, merefleksikan keterkejutannya.

"Apa kau akan terus menempel seperti itu saat pacarmu sedang berusaha memasak sarapan untukmu?" Sehun menemukan suaranya.

"A-ah," Luhan akan menarik lengannya, tapi Sehun tidak membiarkannya. Tubuhnya tersentak menghantam punggung Sehun (lagi).

"Tidak apa-apa. Kali ini bisa ditolerir," Sehun memberi penjelasan mengenai apa yang baru dilakukannya. Dia mengangkat bacon di atas panci penggorengan lalu beralih menggoreng telur. "Kau mau beberapa bacon?"

"Kenapa tidak makan nasi?"

Sehun melirik kekasihnya yang masih menempeli punggungnya. "Kupikir kau masih suka bacon," katanya. "Apa kita harus mengganti menunya?"

"Tidak usah!" Luhan menyahut cepat, dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. "T-tidak usah, maksudku .."

Sehun tersenyum lagi, menyeret tubuh Luhan ke sisi kanan untuk menempatkan telur goreng mereka di sebuah piring. Luhan benar-benar seperti koala, menempeli Sehun yang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, dan baru bisa duduk di sofa setelah Sehun menyelesaikan semuanya.

Seperti setahun lalu, mereka akan menyantap sarapan mereka sambil menonton tayangan televisi. Luhan tidak suka duduk di kursi makan, menurutnya itu terlalu monoton. Sepertinya, Sehun masih ingat akan hal itu sehinga dia menyiapkan semuanya di ruang TV.

Mereka melewatkan waktu sarapan mereka dengan banyak canda mengenai acara pagi di televisi. Sehun yang lebih banyak mengoceh. Dia merupakan satu-satunya pihak yang berusaha keras untuk membuat suasana terus terasa tenang dan nyaman. Luhan menyadarinya dengan baik.

"Mana ada orang yang bekerja di hari Minggu? Seharusnya dia mengambil hari libur."

Sehun tiba-tiba mengomentari acara televisi tentang kisah hidup seorang nenek renta. Perkataannya mengejutkan Luhan; karena Luhan tidak mengenal hari Minggu sebagai hari libur. Beberapa orang di luar sana memang menghabiskan waktu untuk bersantai di akhir pekan, tapi tidak bagi Luhan. Dia butuh memeras keringatnya untuk terus hidup.

"Apa salahnya bekerja di hari Minggu?"

Sehun menoleh menatap wajah Luhan dari samping. Kini, dialah yang dikejutkan oleh perkataan Luhan.

"Aku bekerja selama tujuh hari dalam seminggu, seratus dua belas jam penuh atau terkadang lebih."

Hening. Sehun memberi Luhan kesempatan untuk menuangkan sebagian kisah hidupnya yang tidak diketahui siapa pun.

"Kalau hari Minggu, aku bangun pukul dua pagi. Di gudang susu tempatku bekerja, aku akan mengepak susu-susu di sana dan mulai mengantarkannya pukul setengah enam. Setelah pekerjaan itu selesai, aku akan pergi ke restoran ayam—lalu beberapa kali dimarahi karena aku datang terlambat."

"Kalau kau terlambat, semuanya akan jadi rumit. Bukankah begitu?"

Kepala Luhan mengangguk. "Walau pun aku sering dimarahi di restoran, keadaan itu masih terasa lebih baik dibandingkan saat aku bekerja di bar."

Luhan mendapati tatapan penuh rasa terkejut dari bola mata Sehun. Laki-laki itu tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa sebagai balasan.

"Aku berada di bar sepanjang malam, selalu mencoba melakukan hal yang benar. Tapi, orang-orang di sana tidak pernah berhenti untuk memarahiku. Kesalahan sekecil apa pun bisa jadi kesalahan yang fatal. Itu mengerikan."

"Kau bisa berhenti menceritakan masa lalumu kalau itu menyakitimu, Luhan. Kita tidak perlu membahasnya karena .."

"Kau tahu, Sehun, satu-satunya orang yang tidak berteriak, memarahiku, atau memandangku dengan tatapan merendahkan cuman Chanyeol."

Interupsi itu mengejutkan Sehun. Apalagi saat nama Chanyeol tiba-tiba disebut dan secara tidak langsung dianggap sebagai orang baik oleh Luhan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, kecemburuan menggelegak dalam diri Sehun.

"Dia yang selalu datang padaku setiap malam, merahasiakan pekerjaanku dari pihak sekolah, dan selalu menyembunyikan air mataku saat aku menangis," Luhan tersenyum mengingat sebagaimana heroik Park Chanyeol di masa lalu—dan tentu saja seberapa keparat Park Chanyeol di kemudian hari. "Lalu, aku bertemu denganmu; yang membuatku sadar jika akhirnya aku bisa hidup tanpa perlu terus bersembunyi di belakang punggung Chanyeol."

"Kalau begitu, jangan bersembunyi di belakang punggung Chanyeol," sahut Sehun. "Bersembunyilah di belakang punggungku, seperti tadi."

Luhan menoleh dan menatap mata teduh Sehun sebelum dia kembali berucap kata. "Aku selalu bertanya, bolehkah aku melakukannya? Bolehkah aku bersembunyi di belakang punggung laki-laki itu, seperti yang pernah kulakukan terhadap Chanyeol? Lalu, bagaimana kalau dia hendak berpaling ke wanita lain yang lebih membuatnya berdebar, seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol terhadapku?"

"Hei, kau mengkhawatirkan hal seperti itu?"

Sebuah anggukan kecil diberikan sebagai jawaban. "Aku tidak bisa muncul sebagai wanita yang mampu membanggakan dirinya sendiri di harapan laki-laki yang hidup normal sepertimu. Tidak bisa, Sehun."

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Sehun. "Apa karena aku tidak ada di sampingmu saat kau masih remaja, seperti Chanyeol hyung?"

Luhan menghapus senyumannya, menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Sehun dan memeluknya _lagi_. "Kenapa kau jatuh cinta padaku, Sehun? Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik."

"Takdir siapa yang tahu," Sehun menggumam. "Tapi setidaknya, aku senang kalau kau juga jatuh cinta padaku."

"Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta pada cowok super baik sepertimu?"

"Cuman kau."

Secuil senyuman kecil mendarat pada belah bibir Luhan. Keseluruhan tubuhnya terasa hangat berkat pelukan Sehun.

"Kau salah," ujarnya dengan nada yang lebih santai. "Bukankah kau yang mengacuhkan para wanita itu dan pura-pura jadi gay?"

"Hei! Aku tidak pura-pura jadi gay!"

Luhan tertawa. Untuk yang pertama kali di hari itu, Luhan tertawa. Suaranya yang manis dan nyaris tanpa beban menggetarkan dada Sehun, membuatnya sinting selama beberapa saat. Kecanggungan dan kesedihan yang sedari tadi menangkup atmosfer akhirnya perlahan mundur, memudar, dan menghilang. Semua kekalutan terusir karena suara tawa Luhan.

"Dasar gay!" Luhan mengejek di tengah tawanya. "Gay."

Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup bibir Luhan demi membuat wanita itu diam. Dikatai gay oleh kekasihmu sendiri kedengaran sangat aneh, 'kan?

 _Ah. Fuck._ Sehun jadi kacau. Dia tersentak saat kedua tangan Luhan mendorong dadanya, melepas ciuman mereka agar keduanya bisa saling melempar napas panas.

"Aku cinta kamu," kata Sehun—entah atas dasar apa. "Kau tahu, aku tidak gay dan aku cinta kamu."

Luhan tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata, tapi, dia memeluk Sehun lagi; dengan begitu erat seolah dia menunjukkan seberapa besar rasa takut kehilangan yang membelenggunya.

Yah. Luhan takut kehilangan Sehun lagi.

Tapi Sehun menjamin untuk tidak kehilangan Luhan lagi.

TBC

Yaampun. Kayaknya aku udah pernah ngerevisi chapter ini, tapi setelah aku baca ulang entah kenapa alurnya masih sama kayak pas belum direvisi. Aku langsung gemeteran dan lemes/? Yaudah deh ya, akhirnya aku ngerevisi ini lagi—padahal aku udah yakin kalo udah ngerevisi ini hiks. Entah kenapa tiap chap di ff ini terasa rumit di akunya /hiks/

Untungnya aku diberi kesempatan untuk ngerevisi lagi dan lagi dan lagi dan lagi /teler/


	9. The Answer

**Copyright** © **2016 by** **Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Way To Love You**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 9/11**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Luhan tahu jika dia tidak punya hak untuk jatuh cinta, mencintai, dan dicintai. Kala Oh Sehun datang, persepsi itu pun dikesampingkan dan dia menjatuhkan diri padanya. Kiranya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika Luhan terus diam menyimpan rahasianya. Berbohong akan menjadi satu dispensasi untuknya; agar dia bisa terus bahagia bersama Oh Sehun.**

 **BGM :** **One More Time, One More Chance covered by Park Chanyeol**

Luhan tidak mengira jika dia akan kedatangan tamu spesial saat Sehun sedang bekerja. Waktu itu sekitar pukul dua siang, sinar matahari bersinar terik di luar sana. Tamu yang saat itu datang sambil membawa sebuah tas kardus yang berisi potongan daging sapi dengan kualitas A, dipersilahkan duduk dan Luhan segera menawarinya segelas jus dingin. Wanita cantik yang sekarang tengah duduk di hadapannya masih kelihatan tidak nyaman. Berulang kali dia ketahuan menelusuri penampilan Luhan dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Luhan pun ikut merasa tidak nyaman.

"Untuk yang terjadi di restoran waktu itu," Baekhyun menyorong sebuah paper bag yang sangat besar berwarna cokelat. Wanita bermata sipit itu mendapati kerutan dalam di dahi Luhan. "Aku minta maaf."

Luhan mengerjap karena terkejut. "Ah."

"Bukankah kau juga harus minta maaf padaku karena telah merayu suamiku, Luhan-ssi?"

"Kau mungkin salah paham. Aku tidak pernah merayu suamimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum—kelihatan amat sangat menakutkan. Wanita itu melukis raut tidak suka, terkesan menantang dan tidak mengenal rasa takut sedikit pun. "Tapi kau menempel padanya, 'kan? Seperti yang kau lakukan pada sepupuku."

Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa kalimat seperti itu bisa berubah menjadi sebilah pedang tak kasat mata yang menggores perasaannya. Rasa-rasanya seperti ada banyak darah yang mengucur dari dada, meluncur menuju lambung dan membuatnya ingin muntah. Baekhyun yang menyunggingkan senyuman licik terlihat seperti monster— _benar-benar monster_.

"Bukankah itu yang dulu kau lakukan?" lanjut Baekhyun. "Aku tidak percaya kalau Sehun bisa pacaran dengan cewek _sepertimu_."

Kepala Luhan bisa meledak kapan saja jika Baekhyun terus melontarkan kalimat dengan makna rancu. Kenyataan yang ada membuat Luhan tidak sanggup membela diri. Semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun tidak ada yang salah, itulah mengapa Luhan tidak bisa bersilah lidah dengannya.

"Well. Setidaknya aku berharap yang terbaik untuknya karena Sehun adalah sepupuku yang paling bisa kuandalkan dalam segala hal," ekspresi Baekhyun melunak.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja dan tidak khawatir, kau tahu," Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudku, aku khawatir pada dua orang sekaligus; yaitu suamiku dan sepupuku."

Napas Luhan terasa lebih berat, intimidasi yang coba ditekankan Baekhyun ternyata sanggup mencekat tenggorokannya.

"Ayolah, siapa yang tidak akan peduli jika masalah seperti ini menimpa salah satu kerabat atau bahkan .., suamimu sendiri," Baekhyun berdeham sebelum dia bangkit dari duduk. "Kurasa kau tidak bisa mengerti apa yang kumaksud. Aku harus pergi karena aku bukan pengangguran yang bisa berlama-lama di rumah orang lain."

Apa yang sudah diucapkan Baekhyun di siang hari itu menjadi beban baru yang bercokol dalam pikiran Luhan. Hubungan yang coba dibina dengan seorang laki-laki normal tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah. Luhan mudah tersakiti karena banyak hal, dan mungkin saja Sehun pun begitu.

Luhan tahu jika dia bukanlah satu-satunya korban di cerita ini. Dia tidak boleh bertingkah lemah karena Sehun sudah berusaha keras untuk mendorongnya agar jadi lebih ceria dan kuat. Banyak masalah yang sudah mereka hadapi, dan Byun Baekhyun harusnya bisa dilewati seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

" _Ada masalah?"_

Luhan tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, tersipu karena tahu jelas bahwa Sehun mengkhawatirkannya. Dia baru saja hendak mengajak Sehun minum soju, tapi laki-laki itu malah bertanya tentang hal lain. "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak ada. Aku cuman ingin minum sampai mabuk."

" _Aku minta maaf, tapi aku meneleponmu karena ingin memberitahu kalau nanti malam aku akan pulang sedikit lebih malam."_

"O-oh, kau sibuk?"

" _Jangan kecewa begitu. Aku jadi makin khawatir."_

Bibir bawah Luhan tergigit. "Jangan khawatir. Aku benar-benar cuman ingin minum," katanya.

" _Maafkan aku,"_ Sehun terdengar tak kalah kecewanya dengan Luhan. _"Kalau ada waktu, aku akan menemanimu minum."_

"Oke. Kalau kau tidak bisa menemaniku minum, aku akan mengajak temanku."

" _Teman? Siapa?"_ Nada suara Sehun terdengar lebih mengintimidasi. _"Chanyeol hyung?"_

"Bolehkah?"

" _Kau tahu kalau aku ingin sekali mengatakan_ tidak _, 'kan?"_ Sehun mendesah di seberang sana. _"Tapi kalau kau benar-benar butuh teman dan ingin mengajak Chanyeol hyung untuk minum, kau bisa menghubunginya."_

Luhan bisa bersenang hati karena pacarnya memberinya izin untuk minum dengan Chanyeol. Saat dia ingin menghubunginya nanti, tiba-tiba wajah Byun Baekhyun melintas dalam ingatannya. Luhan meringis dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak jadi deh. Nanti pacarku cemburu," alasannya.

" _Aku tidak akan cemburu semudah itu. Lagi pula, cuma minum berdua, 'kan?"_

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengajak Chanyeol."

" _Baguslah kalau begitu,"_ Sehun malah tertawa. _"Kututup teleponnya. Sampai jumpa nanti."_

Telepon tersebut ditutup sehingga Luhan segera keluar dari apartemen. Dia akan mabuk sendirian malam ini. Minimarket yang berada dekat dengan gedung apartemen menjadi tujuan, dia mencari-cari soju terbaik tapi seorang wanita bermata bulat tiba-tiba datang dan menyerobotnya.

"Yang ini rasanya lebih _manis_ ," wanita itu mengambil sekitar delapan botol soju dengan merk yang sama. "Cobalah."

"Oh, eh, ya."

Luhan mengikuti rekomendasi konyol tentang soju. Tiga botol soju dibawa ke kasir dan Luhan ingin segera pulang setelah membayarnya. Walau pun hari masih sore, tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau mulai minum. Toh Sehun juga tidak akan keberatakan.

"Permisi. Kau menguntitku?"

Lamunan Luhan tentang minum soju di sore hari seketika buyar saat seorang wanita bermata bulat tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Keterkejutan itu membuat kedua lututnya lemas, tapi dia tahu jika wanita asing dengan rambut panjang di hadapannya itu tidak akan melakukan hal jahat padanya.

"Kenapa kau terus berjalan di belakangku?"

Perempuan itu bertanya lagi dan Luhan menyadari jika dia memang berjalan tepat di belakangnya. "Aku cuman menempuh jalan untuk pulang."

"Kau tinggal di gedung ini juga? Lantai berapa? Unit berapa?"

Pertanyaan beruntun itu rasa-rasanya tidak perlu dijawab. Mereka belum saling kenal. Kenapa pula Luhan harus menjawab sedetail itu? Bisa-bisa dia jadi korban kejahatan karena kepolosannya.

"Maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak membuntutimu."

Luhan mengambil langkah panjang-panjang menuju lift, tapi perempuan itu pun juga masuk ke dalam lift yang sama. Angka empat belas ditekan oleh Luhan. Wanita itu kelihatan terkejut.

"Kau tinggal di lantai 14?" tanyanya.

Luhan cuman mengangguk.

"Apakah kau orang baru? Aku juga tinggal di lantai 14, kurang-lebih selama 5 tahun belakangan."

"Aku baru memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan pacarku."

Perempuan itu mengangguk-angguk. Bibirnya yang tebal lebih mengerucut maju. Dia tidak melontarkan apa-apa hingga denting lift terdengar. Mereka berdua sama-sama keluar dan melangkah ke arah kiri, yang mana itu malah memberikan kesan yang aneh.

"Hei, kau tidak salah tempat?" perempuan itu lagi-lagi bertanya saat Luhan akan memasukkan password untuk kunci keamanan. "Yang kutahu, penghuni unit itu adalah laki-laki yang tidak akan punya pacar semanis dirimu."

"Kurasa, kita bertetangga." Luhan masih mencoba untuk bersikap ramah.

"Oh, benarkah? Itu keajaiban!" Wanita itu kelihatan lebih ceria dan bersemangat. Dia urung memasukkan password pada pintunya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan. "Bagaimana kalau kita minum bareng? Kita bisa minum sampai mabuk di apartemenku. Itu semua untuk merayakan hubunganmu dengan tetanggaku dan pertemuan kita!"

Luhan dihinggapi kebimbangan ketika tubuhnya ditarik ke unit yang berada di sebelah apartemen Sehun. Ini adalah kali pertama dirinya diajak mampir dan minum soju di rumah wanita normal. Rasanya sangat menggelikan.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo."

Pintu apartemen milik Do Kyungsoo dibuka dan harum vanilla langsung datang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Luhan dipersilahkan masuk secara lembut sedangkan Kyungsoo meluncur ke dapur.

"Siapa namamu?"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan beberapa cemilan dari kulkasnya sembari memandangi Luhan yang terkejut. Aneh rasanya saat diajak berkenalan dengan orang ramah seperti Kyungsoo. Luhan sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya memulai sebuah pertemanan yang normal.

"Luhan."

oOo

Sehun mengerjapkan mata setengah mengantuk saat dia berhasil memarkir mobilnya dengan benar di tempat parkir. Dia benar-benar lelah dan ingin tidur di pelukan Luhan—melupakan semua tetek bengek memusingkan yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan dan perasaan.

Well. Sehun ingat jika dia harus mulai menghapus segala kekhawatiran mengenai perasaannya. Si tambatan hati sudah kembali di genggaman dan seharusnya dia tidak punya alasan untuk merasa khawatir. Kendati masa lalu Luhan masih membayang dan dirasa tidak bisa dihilangkan dengan mudah dari pikirannya, tapi setidaknya dia mencoba untuk tidak menganggapnya ada.

Masa lalu Luhan tidak begitu penting, begitulah pikirnya. Dia harus berhenti mengungkit masalah itu agar Luhan pun bisa menerima dirinya dengan hati yang lebih terbuka. Trauma masa lalu yang dirasakan kekasihnya memang menjadi satu-satunya masalah bagi Sehun. Dia harus menyembuhkan luka Luhan.

Dengan sebuah pelukan, ciuman, dan cinta yang tulus. Sesederhana itu.

Sehun tidak punya banyak tenaga untuk kembali memikirkan masalahnya. Begitu dia sampai di apartemen, dia menyentak pintu lalu dikejutkan dengan keheningan dan kegelapan ruangan di apartemennya. Kekhawatiran yang ingin disingkirkan dari dada malah merambat cepat menuju ubun-ubun. Persepsi tidak bertanggungjawab mengenai kepergian Luhan sudah membayang.

"Luhan? Kau ada dimana?" Sehun berharap dia bisa menemukan Luhan di salah satu ruangan di apartemen ini secepatnya. Kakinya yang tadinya lelah, kini kembali diforsir untuk mengambil langkah cepat. "Lu?! Luhan?!"

Bagaimana pun, Sehun berharap dia mendapatkan sahutan dari Luhan. Beberapa saat mengelilingi unit apartemennya yang tidak begitu besar, dia menyadari jika Luhan tidak ada. Dia yang hendak menghubungi Luhan lewat telepon, dikejutkan dengan sebuah pesan yang ditempel pada pintu kulkas.

" _Sehun, aku ada di unit sebelah dengan Kyungsoo. Aku punya teman baru dan dia mengajakku mampir!"_

Seperti yang tertulis dalam pesannya, Luhan benar-benar berada di unit sebelah—dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Kyungsoo-lah yang membukakan pintu saat Sehun memencet bel berulang kali. Wanita bermata bulat itu juga sama mabuknya seperti Luhan. Mereka berdua ternyata sudah menghabiskan berliter-liter soju malam ini.

Tubuh Luhan diangkat dari apartemen itu dan dibawa pulang, dibaringkan secara pelan-pelan di atas ranjang. Luhan kedapatan mengingau, tapi Sehun tidak tahu jelas apa yang diigaukannya. Laki-laki itu ingin pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi. Sebelum dia sempat bangkit, lengannya dicengkeram erat oleh si cewek mabuk yang ada di ranjang.

"Mau kemana?"

"Kamar mandi."

"Pergi meninggalkanku?" Luhan melempar tatapan sayu—sebagai mana tatapan yang sering dimiliki orang-orang yang memiliki kadar alkohol yang tinggi pada darahnya. "Apa begitu?"

"Tidak. Tidak seperti itu," Sehun menahan tawa. Tangannya menangkup pipi kekasihnya dan mencuri sebuah ciuman dalam darinya. "Aku cuman akan gosok gigi dan mengganti pakaianku."

"Sehun, kalau kau berani meninggalkanku lagi, aku akan membunuhmu."

"Itu menakutkan. Lagi pula, aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu lagi," katanya. "Ayolah. Biarkan aku .."

"Jangan pergi."

"Hei, aku cuman akan ganti baju lalu segera tidur denganmu di .."

"Jangan pergi," Luhan menggeliat. Dia memeluk lengan Sehun demi memaksanya agar tetap tinggal dengan amat keras kepala. "Jangan pergi atau kita putus."

"Putus?" Sehun tersenyum geli. "Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi pemaksa? Apakah Kyungsoo mengajarimu begitu?"

Luhan mengerjap, menggerakkan jemarinya di atas pipi tirus di hadapannya kala bola matanya bergulir mengamati visual tampan itu. "Aku cinta kamu."

Suara lonceng tak kasat mata yang begitu nyaring tiba-tiba menciptakan getaran pada dada Sehun. Dia terkejut sekaligus tersanjung. Luhan yang mabuk benar-benar seribu kali lebih menggemaskan dan mendebarkan.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?" Luhan mengedip, mendadak binar tatapannya tampak meredup. "Apakah tidak apa-apa kalau aku cinta kamu?"

"Cuman kamu yang boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku," Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyumannya yang merekah hingga nyaris menyentuh telinga. Keinginannya untuk menggosok gigi atau mengganti pakaian sudah hilang. Dia malah membalas pelukan Luhan dan ikut berbaring sambil merengkuhnya erat-erat. "Ayo, katakan sekali lagi lalu aku akan mulai menyusun rencana pernikahan kita."

"Aku cinta kamu," balas Luhan tanpa pikir panjang, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pelukan hangat Sehun dan mulai terlelap. "Aku sangat-sangat-sangat cinta kamu, Sehun."

TBC

Uuuuwh ngerevisi chapter ini sambil dengerin lagunya ceye di soundcloud-nya dia, 'kan authornya jadi baper gajelas hufthuft /curhat/

Oiya, btw ini ff bukan ff remake dari ff kyumin aku. Ff ini masih fresh from the oven, bahkan alurnya sampe kemana mana gegara kebanyakan revisi. Hehe. Tinggal dua chap lagi! Semoga kalian masih setia menunggu dua chap selanjutnya, yaaaw~ /bow/


	10. Responsibilities

**Copyright** © **2016 by** **Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Way To Love You**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 10/11**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Luhan tahu jika dia tidak punya hak untuk jatuh cinta, mencintai, dan dicintai. Kala Oh Sehun datang, persepsi itu pun dikesampingkan dan dia menjatuhkan diri padanya. Kiranya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika Luhan terus diam menyimpan rahasianya. Berbohong akan menjadi satu dispensasi untuknya; agar dia bisa terus bahagia bersama Oh Sehun.**

 **BGM :** **It's Okay by Orange Marmalade**

Luhan paling menyukai akhir pekan. Sehun mendapatkan waktu libur sehingga 24 jam merupakan waktu milik Luhan. _Sepenuhnya_. Di akhir pekan, Sehun suka mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu di beberapa tempat; restoran, taman bermain, pusat perbelanjaan, resort ski, atau pun pantai.

Pada pagi-pagi buta, Sehun akan membangunkan Luhan dan memberi tahu rencananya untuk akhir minggu ini. Dia selalu bangun dua jam lebih awal untuk menyiapkan bekal, yang mana itu merupakan tugas Luhan tapi secara _licik_ Sehun malah _mencurinya_. Laki-laki itu memang senang melakukannya.

"Bangun, rusa gendut. Kau mau tidur sampai kapan?"

Tubuh mungil Luhan di bawah selimut menggeliat, tapi dia bangun secara cepat. Mendengar panggilan rusa gendut dari kekasihnya merupakan hal yang tidak pernah diinginkannya.

"Kau selalu curang."

Luhan yang baru keluar dari kamar mendapati kekasihnya tengah meletakkan kimbab terakhir di kotak makan. Yang bisa dilakukan cewek rusa gendut itu cuman menggosok matanya, menguap sebentar, lalu jatuh di atas punggung Sehun.

"Mandi."

"Sebentar lagi."

"Berhenti merengek seperti bayi atau apakah aku perlu membawamu ke bathup?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pandai bicara seperti ini, Sehun?" Luhan mengerutkan bibir. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan."

Sehun tiba-tiba berbalik dan mencengkeram erat pinggang gadisnya, membawanya duduk di atas meja pantri dapur. Luhan menjerit karena terkejut akan perilaku kekasihnya dan Sehun cuman terkekeh. Jarak di antara wajah mereka dihapus secara sepihak, Sehun melakukannya secara sengaja.

"Kau yang membuatku begini." Sebelah tangan Sehun terus bergerak dan berhenti tepat di bokong Luhan. "Ayolah. Jangan bertingkah seperti gadis perawan."

Dahi Luhan mengeryit saat tangan Sehun melecehkan bokongnya, meremasnya sensual. Secara naluriah, Luhan tersentak—karena tingkah laku Sehun yang tidak bisa diprediksi sekaligus kalimatnya barusan. "Kalau memang aku sudah tidak perawan, kau mau apa? Dasar sialan."

Tubuh mungil Luhan meluncur dari pantri, mengacuhkan Sehun yang hanya terkekeh-kekeh seperti orang bodoh. Pintu kamar mandi dibanting oleh Luhan. Melalui tindakan itu, Sehun baru menyadari jika kekasihnya baru saja ngambek.

"Kenapa dia jadi sensitif sekali," Sehun menggerutu, menghampiri kamar mandi dan memutar knopnya. Di dalam bathup, Luhan sedang menggosok kakinya. "Apa kau barusan marah padaku?"

"Pintu keluar berada tepat di belakangmu, Tuan," Luhan tidak mau ambil pusing dengan kehadiran Sehun. Karena uap air, wajah sedih Luhan tersamarkan—sayangnya itu masih cukup mudah diketahui Sehun.

"Apa menurutmu aku perlu mandi dua kali?"

Luhan memandang kekasihnya yang kini tengah duduk berjongkok tepat di samping bathup. "Kupikir tidak."

"Kalau kau terus marah, aku akan masuk ke bathup sekarang juga."

"Aku tidak marah."

"Katakan apa salahku," Sehun membuka kausnya dan melemparnya ke keranjang pakaian kotor. Luhan memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku benar-benar tidak—Sehun!"

Kancing celana jeans Sehun akan segera dilepas tapi Luhan buru-buru keluar dari bathup demi menggagalkannya. Tubuh Luhan yang mengilat dan dibubuhi busa-busa berkilau menjadi santapan gratis bagi Sehun.

"Jangan coba-coba, Lu."

"Kau yang jangan coba-coba!" Luhan meringsut lagi ke bathup. Busa-busa itu kembali menyembunyikan lekuk tubuhnya. Rona-rona merah datang memenuhi pipi. Dia sedang malu setengah mati.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti perawan."

Luhan menoleh cepat, memandangi wajah kekasihnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia tersakiti karena hal seperti itu, seharusnya Sehun tahu.

"Kalau kau terus-terusan bertingkah seperti itu, kau membuatku terangsang," Sehun kembali duduk di sebelah bathup, mencuri ciuman singkat dari bibir Luhan. "Apa kau menggodaku dengan sikapmu?"

Oke. Itu merupakan pertanyaan konyol. Luhan menyadari jika Sehun tidak pernah mencoba merendahkannya lewat kata-kata. Yang dikatakan laki-laki itu memang benar. Sikap Luhan yang seperti seorang perawan memang sanggup membuatnya terangsang.

Sehun bilang, dia butuh satu paket seks untuk pagi ini—sebagai hukuman karena Luhan sudah bertingkah seperti seorang perawan.

oOo

Sehun mengatakan sesuatu mengenai akhir pekan di pantai. Mobil mereka pagi itu dipacu menuju pantai di utara dan menghabiskan waktu selama 2 jam untuk perjalanannya. Luhan saat itu yang terlalu lelah karena dihajar habis-habisan oleh Sehun di kamar mandi, tertidur sepanjang waktu. Sesampainya di pantai, Luhan sempat bermain ombak sebentar lalu kembali tertidur di bawah payung pantai hingga matahari nyaris tenggelam.

"Yaampun. Apakah aku tertidur terlalu lama?" Luhan menggeliat dan mengucek mata. "Kupikir cuman lima belas menit."

"Mataharinya sudah mau terbenam."

"Tubuhku terasa sangat lelah."

"Apa kau barusan menyalahkan seks kita tadi pagi? Hei, kau duluan yang menggodaku."

"Aku 'kan tidak tahu kalau tingkahku yang seperti itu bisa merangsangmu."

Sehun merenggangkan kakinya yang berada di atas pasir. "Sudahlah," katanya. "Aku cuman sedang memikirkan pernikahan."

"Pernikahan siapa?"

"Pernikahan kita."

"Huh?" Luhan kelihatan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu .., pernikahan itu?"

"Ya, hmm, yeah," Luhan kelihatan sedikit grogi dan bingung. "Aku belum sempat memikirkannya karena kita baru saja setuju memulai lagi hubungan ini."

"Itu bukan jadi alasan."

Bibir Luhan tergigit oleh giginya. "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, kita masih terlalu jauh dari pernikahan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kita masih butuh waktu untuk mengenal .."

"Ayo kita menikah saja," ujarnya. "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Jadi, ayo kita menikah."

Kalimat ajakan Sehun seperti sebuah bom yang tidak diharapkan Luhan. Percakapan seperti ini memang sangat sensitif baginya. Luhan ingin sekali mempertahankan keseriusan hubungan mereka, namun belum saatnya pernikahan ikut campur. Dalam tahapan ini, Luhan masih mencoba memperbaiki dirinya sendiri; mencoba menyingkirkan segala trauma dan depresi yang diakibatkan oleh masa lalu. Sehun harusnya tidak terburu-buru. Toh Luhan tidak akan lari kemana pun walau pun belum diikat oleh pernikahan.

"Bahkan ini masih berjalan kurang dari sebulan," Luhan kembali memandang ke laut lepas setelah membenarkan letak duduknya. "Terlalu cepat untuk menikah, Sehun."

"Tidak ada yang terlalu cepat. Aku cuman ingin kita semakin .."

"Apa mungkin kau masih tidak percaya padaku?"

Hening. Luhan butuh banyak waktu untuk memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya bisa ia katakan. Sehun yang punya banyak kejutan tidak terduga memang kadang kali membuatnya senang. Tapi kalau pernikahan sudah diungkit, kepala Luhan terasa akan meledak.

"Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

Luhan bisa menyadari jika ada kekecewaan yang terselip dalam nada suara Sehun barusan. Dia yang bertanggungjawab atas hal itu.

"Tidak mau?"

Luhan memilih merenggangkan kepalan tangan Sehun lalu beralih menyelipkan jemari mereka. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sehun-ah."

"Yang kutanyakan, kau mau-tidak kalau menikah denganku?" Sehun kelihatan mendambakan jawaban akan pertanyaannya. "Ya atau tidak?"

"Bukan masalah aku mau atau tidak," Luhan membuang pandangan. "Tapi tentang _kita_ siap atau tidak."

"Rupanya kau tidak mau." Sehun bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang ditempeli pasir. Dia menghampiri kotak bekal mereka yang bahkan belum tersentuh dan berniat akan membawanya ke mobil. Dia kelihatan marah sekaligus kecewa, Luhan bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Kebimbangan yang ada pada Luhan memang tidak bisa dilewati dengan mudah. Ada banyak pertimbangan yang muncul dalam kepala. Semua itu tampak seperti batu sandungannya untuk menjadi wanita yang lebih terbuka terhadap kekasihnya sendiri. Luhan ingin sekali menguatkan dirinya sendiri, tapi dia tahu jika Sehun pasti bisa membantunya.

Luhan pun ikut berdiri, lalu dia memeluk punggung Sehun dari belakang.

"Hei."

"Aku sangat ingin bilang iya, Sehun," pelukan Luhan mengerat saat otot punggung laki-laki itu menegang karena ucapannya barusan. "Aku cuman banyak memikirkan tentang hal-hal yang kurasa belum bisa kuterima. Keluargamu, teman-temanmu, dan hubungan kita yang lebih serius dan normal. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Kedua pundak Sehun melunak dan dia tahu jika dia bisa memutar tubuhnya sekarang. Sehun melakukannya sehingga mereka bisa berhadap-hadapan dengan lengan Luhan yang masih melingkar padanya. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku yang akan memperkenalkan semuanya padamu."

"Tapi kau terlalu terburu-buru."

"Bukan terburu-buru. Aku cuman ingin memulai semuanya tanpa banyak buang waktu."

Luhan terdiam, kembali memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Sehun darinya melalui sebuah pernikahan.

"Pernikahan adalah satu-satunya hal yang ingin kulakukan denganmu _secepatnya_ ," lanjut Sehun. "Aku tidak mau lagi membuang-buang waktu dalam hubungan ini. Yang kita butuhkan adalah pernikahan, awal yang baru untuk kita berdua."

"A-aku butuh keberanian yang banyak untuk memberi tahu orangtuamu tentang masa laluku."

"Kita yang akan menyimpan masa lalumu. Cuman kita, oke?"

Karena pernyataan tersebut, entah mengapa dada Luhan terasa lebih ringan dan sejuk. Senyuman tidak bisa ditahan dan Luhan tahu jika dirinya sedang dilanda kebahagiaan. Sehun sudah membuatnya mantap mengenai hal tentang pernikahan. Dia juga ditawari memulai hidup baru dengan Sehun.

Itu merupakan hal yang sangat membahagiakan bagi Luhan.

"Sehun-ah, gomawo."

Sehun tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut Luhan. "Kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal. Kita berdua, Lu."

oOo

"Halo, Luhan."

Luhan tidak pernah menyangka jika Park Chanyeol punya keberanian untuk datang ke apartemen Sehun sore itu. Seperti biasa, dia membawa senyuman lebar menggemaskan miliknya dan dua lusin gukwa ppang—jajanan yang paling disukai Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sepulang kerja?" Luhan menerima gukwa ppang itu dengan suka cita. "Seharusnya kau langsung pulang karena istrimu sedang hamil."

"Hm. Aku sudah bilang padanya kalau aku akan pulang pukul sebelas," Chanyeol menyeruput jus jeruk yang disuguhkan padanya. Sesekali, dia mengedarkan pandangan dan mengamati beberapa hal yang kelihatan janggal baginya. "Apakah Sehun mendekor ulang apartemennya?"

"Oh, iya. Aku yang menatanya ulang. Apartemen Sehun kelihatan tidak layak huni saat aku masuk kemari."

"Ya, kau benar. Sehun memang butuh satu cewek yang bisa mendekr ulang apartemennya." Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. "Kau benar-benar cewek istimewa. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa tertarik pada Sehun."

"Itu takdir, _takdir_ ," Luhan kelihatan tersinggung. "Yang seharusnya kau pertanyakan itu, kenapa dia bisa tertarik dengan cewek sepertiku. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku bukan cewek baik-baik."

"Sudahlah. Kau harus mulai melupakan masa lalumu. Setidaknya, lupakan bagian yang buruk."

"Sehun juga memberitahuku tentang hal itu."

Chanyeol merenung selama beberapa saat. "Apakah beberapa hari yang lalu, Baekhyun kemari?"

Kedua mata rusa Luhan membulat, yang mana itu malah memberi klu bagi Chanyeol.

"Dia benar-benar kemari, ya. Wah, wanita itu benar-benar."

"Dia cuman cemburu padaku."

"Perilakunya kadang tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa dia cemburu padamu sedangkan aku sudah menikahi dan menghamilinya?"

"Itu karena kau yang masih kurang ajar, Berengsek! Bukankah kau sering punya keinginan untuk meniduriku?!"

Luhan dan Chanyeol sama-sama terlalu asyik berdebat mengenai masalah konyol yang melibatkan Baekhyun hingga mereka tidak menyadari seseorang masuk ke apartemen. Oh Sehun yang baru pulang kerja, dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Park Chanyeol. Walau pun terkesan lucu, Sehun langsung tampak keberatan dengan kehadiran Park Chanyeol di ruang TV mereka.

"Hai, Sehun. Lama tidak jumpa, ya?" Chanyeol menyapa duluan setelah dia menggigit gukwa ppang, masih berada di posisinya dengan cara yang paling santai.

Sehun berusaha tersenyum, "Hai, Chanyeol hyung," sapanya balik. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Cuman ingin mengunjungi apartemenmu," Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada ringan.

Sehun cuman mengangguk-angguk lalu berlalu ke kamar. Dia tidak melontarkan apa-apa mengenai kedatang Chanyeol dan melengos ke kamar.

"Kupikir, Sehun tidak menyukai kehadiranmu," celetuk Luhan.

"Aku juga menyadarinya."

"Laki-laki memang tidak bisa diprediksi. Maksudku, apakah dia baru saja cemburu padamu? Wah, tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Aku bisa mengerti kenapa dia cemburu padaku. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku itu spesial bagimu ..."

"Lu, apakah kau sudah menyiapkan makan malam?" Sehun menginterupsi secara tiba-tiba, mengejutkan mereka berdua. "Chanyeol hyung, kau bisa bergabung dengan kami."

Malam itu, acara makan malam di apartemen terasa sangat dingin dan tidak nyaman. Sehun kelihatan lebih senang menutup mulut, sedangkan Chanyeol sebaliknya. Luhan tahu jika laki-laki bermata bulat itu ingin mencairkan suasana yang tegang. Tapi kiranya, candaannya itu sama sekali tidak tepat.

oOo

Begitu makan malam itu sudah selesai, Chanyeol bilang jika dia harus pulang sebelum Baekhyun mencarinya. Saat dia akan keluar, Sehun malah menawarinya untuk minum sebentar di kedai pinggir jalan yang dekat perempatan jalan.

"Kapan Baekhyun noona akan melahirkan?" Sehun bertanya selagi dia menuang soju pada gelas pertama.

"Dua atau tiga minggu lagi. Yang jelas, aku mungkin akan sulit datang ke pernikahanmu dengan Luhan."

"Tidak usah datang juga tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol memandang wajah Sehun saat sebelah alisnya melengkung. "Tapi akan kuusahakan datang."

"Kenapa harus, hyung? Mungkin Luhan juga tidak ingin kau datang." Sehun terkekeh.

"Eih, dia pasti sangat berharap agar aku bisa datang."

Sehun menenggak sojunya dengan _oneshoot_ lalu membanting gelasnya. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri."

"Coba kau tanyakan sendiri pada Luhan. Kalau aku bilang tidak bisa datang, dia pasti akan langsung mencebikkan bibirnya," Chanyeol memberi tatapan yang lebih tajam dari tatapan yang dilayangkan Sehun. "Sejak SMA, Luhan selalu ngambek dengan mencebikkan bibirnya kalau aku bilang _tidak bisa_."

Kalimat Chanyeol ditanggapi oleh tawa penuh nada ejekan dari Sehun. "Hyung, aku baru tahu kalau kau sangat egois," katanya. "Luhan akan segera jadi istriku. Kau tidak bisa _mengikatnya_ seperti dulu."

"Hm. Aku tahu itu."

"Jujur saja aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat-dekat dengan Luhan," Sehun melontarkan somasi. "Aku berharap, kau tidak akan sering-sering datang menemuinya setelah kami menikah, hyung,"

"Dan aku berharap kau tidak akan lari seperti pengecut seperti setahun lalu."

Segelas soju di tangan Sehun urung diangkat. Otot-otot pada tubuhnya serasa kaku kala kalimat tadi dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol. Sehun merasa disindir oleh pernyataan barusan.

"Kalau kau ketahuan bertingkah seperti pengecut dan membuat Luhan jatuh lagi, akan kupastikan aku sendiri yang akan mengurus surat cerai kalian dan Luhan akan kusimpan untuk diriku sendiri."

 _Kusimpan untuk diriku sendiri._ "Hyung, kau sangat berengsek."

"Ya. Aku tahu itu," sebelah bibir Chanyeol terangkat. "Tapi setidaknya, aku tidak pernah punya pikiran untuk lari meninggalkan Luhan setelah mengetahui fakta kotor tentangnya."

Untuk yang kedua kali, Sehun tertohok.

"Aku sudah ada di sampingnya sejak dia memutuskan untuk bergabung di rumah bordir," jeda sebentar. "Waktu itu, Luhan adalah satu-satunya cewek yang kusukai, yang sayangnya malah menolak perasaanku dan memilih untuk bergabung di rumah bordir karena alasan ekonomi."

Chanyeol menerawang sebentar ke masa lalu, ke masa di mana dirinya masih sangat labil dan penuh emosi remaja. "Waktu itu, dia datang padaku dan menangis, mengutuk langit karena sudah memberinya waktu yang sulit," emosi tampak bergejolak di manik mata Chanyeol.

"Lalu pada suatu waktu, aku membawanya ke motel, mengatakan padanya jika aku harus jadi laki-laki pertama sebelum semuanya terlambat," telapak tangannya tergulung, tapi senyuman hampa itu tak jua luput dari bibir. "Lalu sejak saat itu, aku bertekad untuk mengawasi Luhan dengan menjadi pelanggan tetapnya. Aku selalu menidurinya tepat setelah dia ditiduri oleh .."

"Hyung, hentikan. Cukup," Sehun kelihatan ingin muntah. "Aku tidak ingin tahu apa saja yang sudah terjadi antara kau dan Luhan."

"Kenapa? Kau takut kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apa yang sudah kulakukan pada Luhan?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sehun, kau akan menikahinya," sambung Chanyeol. "Dan itu berarti, aku harus mempercayakan dia padamu."

Setelah mengatakan itu semua, Chanyeol benar-benar pergi dari sana. Dia tidak mengendarai mobilnya karena sudah sedikit mabuk. Sehun yang masih duduk di tempatnya, mengamati punggung Chanyeol yang makin lama makin menjauh.

Tanpa diduga, akal sehatnya yang penuh kelogisan menyahut dengan amat bijak; membisik padanya jika Chanyeol hanya ingin Sehun menggenggam Luhan dengan penuh tanggungjawab—seperti yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan dulu.

TBC


	11. The Real Happiness

**Copyright** © **2016 by** **Happyeolyoo**

 _ **All rights reserved**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Way To Love You**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pairing : HunHan as Maincast.**

 **Chapter : 11/11**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s).**

 **Disclaimers : The cast is belonged to God, their parents, and their company. All text here is mine. Dilarang memproduksi atau memperbanyak seluruh maupun sebagian dari cerita ini dalam bentuk atau cara apapun tanpa izin dari penulis.**

 **Summary :** **Luhan tahu jika dia tidak punya hak untuk jatuh cinta, mencintai, dan dicintai. Kala Oh Sehun datang, persepsi itu pun dikesampingkan dan dia menjatuhkan diri padanya. Kiranya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika Luhan terus diam menyimpan rahasianya. Berbohong akan menjadi satu dispensasi untuknya; agar dia bisa terus bahagia bersama Oh Sehun.**

 **BGM :** **Be With You by Akdong Musician**

Luhan tidak pernah bermimpi akan menjadi seorang pengantin di hidupnya. Masalah akan keluarga serta lingkungan dalam pekerjaan sudah memberinya banyak beban secara mental. Dia tidak pernah berharap bisa menikah, sebab pernikahan bukanlah suatu jalan keluar demi mengatasi semua masalahnya.

Dunia berputar dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Dalam tiap detiknya, satu keajaiban muncul dan disusul yang lain. Luhan punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya, lalu Oh Sehun-lah yang telah ditunjuk sebagai pembuka gerbang menuju kebahagiaan. Memang semuanya kelihatan tidak masuk akal. Tapi nyatanya, keajaiban itu memang benar-benar ada dan berpihak kepada Luhan.

Semua yang terjadi dalam hidup Luhan memang cukup sulit. Nyaris tidak ada kebahagiaan di ingatannya. Walau pun begitu, dia memiliki beberapa hal yang disukainya, seperti senyuman ibunya atau pun kasih tulus dari Sehun. Dua hal itu kelihatan sama, Luhan benar-benar yakin jika memang keduanya tidak berbeda setitik pun.

Mereka berdua pernah mengalami masa sulit, ketika kepercayaan menjadi batu sandungan. Seperti yang pernah Luhan pelajari, emosi tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah. Begitu pula apa yang pernah dilakukan Sehun demi membuat semuanya jelas. Luhan waktu itu butuh waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya, tapi Sehun keburu meledak. Laki-laki itu memang pantas mengutarakan kekecewaan dan kemarahannya. Karena sudah terjadi, mereka pun berpisah.

Kemudian tanpa disangka, takdir kembali menarik keduanya mendekat.

"Aku mungkin jadi pengantin yang paling bahagia sedunia," Luhan menggumam saat dia memandangi pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Resepsi pernikahan baru saja berakhir. Kini sepasang pengantin baru itu berada di sebuah kamar di hotel yang sama dengan ballroom tempat mereka menggelar resepsi.

"Kurasa, aku juga begitu," Sehun tertarik untuk datang. Memeluk istrinya dari belakang merupakan hal yang disukainya akhir-akhir ini.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menemukanku."

Mereka berpandangan lewat pantulan cermin saat Luhan mengatakan kalimatnya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menggenggamku lagi, Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Luhan sekali lagi. Hari ini, dia sudah melakukan hal yang sama sekitar sepuluh kali. Kebahagiaan itu tidak bisa disembunyikan seorang diri oleh Sehun.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa memberimu kenangan yang seratus persen bagus dan di indah di masa lalu. Tapi mulai sekarang, aku akan berusaha membuatnya, satu demi satu," sahut Sehun. "Kau harus bahagia."

"Kupikir, takdir tidak benar-benar mengkhianatiku. Kau menjadi kunci utama dalam kebahagiaanku, Sehun."

"Aku senang mendengarnya," tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat. "Aku berharap kita bisa terus berjalan ke depan, tanpa sedetik pun menoleh kebelakang. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Kepala Luhan menoleh sehingga dia bisa memandangi wajah suaminya. Senyuman itu kembali terlukis pada bibir, dia pun mengangguk.

"Aku berjanji," bisik Luhan. "Aku berjanji, Sehun."

oOo

Sehun menyadari jika dia tidak bisa mencampuri hubungan antara istrinya dan Chanyeol. Luhan bisa kelihatan sangat terhibur saat Chanyeol berada di dekatnya, itu merupakan poin yang sulit dimiliki Sehun. Di hari pernikahan mereka, Chanyeol datang seorang diri sebab Baekhyun sudah sering mengalami kontraksi. Laki-laki itu mendapatkan waktunya untuk berbincang dengan Luhan, yang mana itu membuat Sehun tidak senang.

Cemburu di hari pernikahan merupakan hal yang tidak lucu. Sehun tahu jika dia tidak boleh cemburu. Luhan baru saja menjadi istrinya, seratus persen dia memercayai Luhan yang cuman mencintainya. Lagi pula, apa yang sudah terjadi antara istrinya dan Chanyeol sudah lama berlalu.

Sudah lama berlalu tapi masih terus berlanjut.

Sehun baru menyadarinya sesaat setelah dia membaca pesan percakapan antara Luhan dan Chanyeol di ponsel Luhan. Pesan dari Chanyeol merupakan alasan yang membuat Luhan sering mengecek dan mengetik sesuatu di waktu senggang. Mereka masih saling berkirim pesan.

Setelah Baekhyun melahirkan, Chanyeol mengirim banyak pesan gambar. Foto bayi Chanyeol memehuni galeri di ponsel Luhan. Itu kelihatan tidak wajar.

" _Lulu! Kapan kau bisa mengunjungi Baekhee? Kau sudah janji akan mengunjunginya, 'kan? Kemarilah selagi Baekhyun tidur. Dia bisa saja cemburu kekeke ^3^"_

Walau pun pesan itu kelihatan menggelikan, tapi Sehun tetap mengajak Luhan pergi mengunjungi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Untuk formalitas dalam kekeluargaan, begitu kata Sehun.

"Luhan! Aku tahu kau akan datang!"

Sehun dan Luhan disambut oleh Park Chanyeol yang tersenyum begitu lebar dan puas. Berkat suaranya yang keras, Park Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dengan langkah tertatih-tatih. Dia kelihatan memanyunkan bibir.

"Hai, Baekhyun Noona. Selamat atas kelahiran bayi kalian," Sehun berusaha tetap bertingkah ramah. Dia menyerahkan hadiah pada Chanyeol dan tetap memandangi Baekhyun. "Apakah kau sudah boleh berjalan?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Baekhyun memegangi pinggulnya. "Aku cuman butuh istirahat selama dua hari."

"Kalian datang kemari untuk menengok Baekhee, 'kan? Dia baru saja tertidur, tapi aku bisa mengantarkan kalian ke kamarnya," kata Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah?" Luhan bersuara sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya penuh harap—yang mana itu adalah jenis tatapan yang paling disukai oleh Sehun mau pun Chanyeol.

Sehun berdehem. "Kau bisa mengeceknya bersama Chanyeol Hyung. Aku ingin ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu."

"Hei! Mana bisa begitu!" Baekhyun yang tidak bisa meninggalkan sofanya dengan mudah, berteriak. "Chanyeol, tetap diam di sini dan aku yang akan mengantar Luhan ke sana!"

"Baek, kau 'kan baru saja melahirkan."

"Aku bisa jalan!"

Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi keinginan Baekhyun. Dia sudah terbiasa hidup sebagai putri di keluarganya sehingga Chanyeol pun segera menurutinya. Baekhyun dan Luhan dibiarkan menikmati waktu mereka di kamar tersebut, sedangkan para cowok berada di ruang tamu.

Luhan sempat dibuat takjub saat dia melangkah memasuki kamar Baekhee. Dekorasi yang ada di sini kelihatan sangat cantik, sehingga siapa pun pasti tahu jika seorang putri kecil memiliki tempat ini. Sebuah kotak tidur di tengah ruangan merupakan satu-satunya hal yang paling menarik perhatian. Di sana, Park Baekhee sedang tertidur pulas.

Dia kelihatan sangat cantik.

"Aku bisa melihat apa yang kau dan Chanyeol miliki pada wajah Baekhee," Luhan berbisik tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah si bayi. "Kau benar-benar membuatku iri."

"Iri? Kenapa iri? Jangan-jangan kau ingin anak itu mirip wajahmu, begitu?"

" _Unni_ , berhentilah berpikir jika aku akan merebut suamimu," Luhan menoleh, memberi tatapan langsung yang anehnya mampu membungkam mulut tajam Baekhyun. "Aku dan Chanyeol memang punya hubungan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan cinta yang sudah diberikannya padamu. Aku sudah punya Sehun dan itu sudah cukup."

Baekhyun sepertinya menyadari jika kata-katanya terlalu jahat. Mendapati Luhan yang memandangi putrinya dengan tatapan hangat, Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah.

"Kau bahagia?"

"Hm?" Luhan menoleh, bertanya lagi karena pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan terlontar dengan nada amat lirih.

"Kau bahagia?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Luhan tanpa pikir panjang. "Aku bahagia sekali."

Baekhyun mengerutkan bibir tipisnya lagi. "Kau harus bahagia. Karena jika kau bahagia, maka Chanyeol akan mampu melepasmu sepenuhnya."

"Aku yakin kalau Chanyeol sudah melepasku, _sepenuhnya_."

"Kalau dia sudah melepasmu, perhatiannya tidak akan terbagi antara kau dan aku."

"Sepertinya kau salah paham."

"Tidak. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya," Baekhyun bersikukuh. "Chanyeol masih sering mengkhawatirkanmu—dia sering terjaga di tengah malam hanya untuk mengirimimu pesan singkat untuk memastikan keadaanmu, lalu kembali tidur setelah kau membalasnya. Bukankah begitu?"

Tidak ada yang salah dalam kalimat Baekhyun barusan. Hubungan antara Chanyeol dan Luhan memang seperti itu. Mereka merupakan teman yang selalu saling mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain. Kebiasaan itu terbawa hingga keduanya memiliki pendamping hidup masing-masing.

Luhan tiba-tiba menggenggam telapak tangan Baekhyun. Kehangatan yang disalurkan oleh jemari-jemarinya ternyata tidak sanggup membuat Baekhyun menarik tangannya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau itu menyakitimu. Aku minta maaf."

Baekhyun tersenyum, antara sinis dan sedih. "Kalau sudah begitu, mau bagaimana lagi? Pernikahanku dengannya kelihatan sangat semu karena Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya mencintaiku."

"Itu tidak benar," Luhan tidak setuju. "Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu. Cuman kau yang bisa membuatnya kacau, antara bahagia dan sedih di waktu yang nyaris bersamaan. Kau tahu, _Unni_ , kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang berhasil membuatnya jadi setengah sinting."

Itu adalah rahasia besar Park Chanyeol yang mungkin cuman diketahui oleh Luhan. Baekhyun kelihatan terkejut akan hal itu.

"Park Chanyeol, dia adalah laki-laki yang sulit untuk diacuhkan. Dia tidak bisa diacuhkan," Luhan ketahuan tersenyum hangat seusai mengatakannya. "Dia bukan tipe pria yang mudah tertarik pada perempuan. Dia punya banyak hal untuk dikhawatirkan dan dikerjakan. Tapi setelah dia bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol bilang jika pikirannya baru saja dikacaukan oleh seorang pemain drama musikal di klub kampusnya."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Setelah sekian lama, pada suatu hari Chanyeol bilang padaku kalau dia jatuh cinta."

Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa cerita tersebut masih sanggup menggores luka pada hatinya. Semuanya sudah berlalu dan Park Chanyeol sudah menghilang dari sisi spesial di hatinya. Kendati begitu, Luhan masih mengingat dengan baik perasaan seperti apa yang dirasakannya saat Chanyeol bilang tentang jatuh cinta kepada Baekhyun.

Perasaan bahwa Luhan telah kehilangan kesempatan untuk dicintai. Bukankah dia baru merasakannya juga dari Sehun setahun lalu?

Ternyata, Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan perasaan itu.

oOo

Sehun paling tidak menyukai saat-saat dimana istrinya lebih banyak diam. Celotehan Luhan merupakan melodi terbaik baginya. Kalau semua itu tidak diperdengarkan untuknya, semuanya terasa sepi dan _mati_.

"Kau kelihatan sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Apakah aku benar?"

Luhan tersentak dan sempat hendak terjatuh karena terselip langkahnya sendiri. Dia baru saja ketahuan melamun oleh suaminya.

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu pasangan yang sangat sempurna."

Kalimat itu tiba-tiba dilontarkan oleh Luhan. Mereka sedang berjalan di tengah supermarket, lalu tiba-tiba Luhan melamun dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang Chanyeol. Sehun tidak akan menyukai topik apa pun tentang Chanyeol!

"Apakah kau baru saja memberitahuku kalau kau cemburu?"

"Tidak," jawaban itu terdengar terlalu tenang dari Luhan. "Karena aku sudah memilikimu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba membicarakan Chanyeol hyung?"

"Aku membicarakan pernikahan Chanyeol dan _Baekhyun_."

Sehun tahu jika dia tidak boleh cemburu terhadap _teman_ istrinya. Dia sudah menekankan hal itu berulang kali. "Kita juga pasangan yang sangat sempurna."

"Apakah menurutmu begitu?"

"Anak muda, kenapa kalian tidak beli buah jeruk? Ini masih sangat segar karena baru datang jauh-jauh dari Jeju! Pasangan seperti kalian harus makan buah jeruk agar bisa segera diberi momongan!"

Sehun berdeham kering mendengar hal itu. Dia tahu jika istrinya juga merasa sedikit canggung ketika mereka ditawari buah jeruk. Tapi karena Luhan menyukai buah, dia memutuskan untuk membelinya.

"Apakah kalian pasangan baru?" Nenek yang menjaga stan buah jeruk itu tersenyum. Luhan cuman mengangguk dan berharap bisa mendapatkan jeruknya secepat mungkin. "Semoga kalian bisa dapat momongan secepatnya, ya!"

"Ah, nenek. Itu masih terlalu jauh."

Sehun melontarkan jawaban itu dengan nada main-main. Tanpa disadarinya, itu merupakan jawaban yang mampu membuat Luhan murung sepanjang hari. Seperti biasa, Luhan akan berusaha bertingkah seperti biasa. Untuk sekali lagi, dia mencoba menutupi masalahnya sendiri.

Sehun selalu dibuat penasaran akan apa yang mungkin ada di otak Luhan. Semuanya bisa berlangsung dengan sangat kilat. Hati perempuan memang selalu menjadi misteri bagi Sehun.

"Di luar sangat dingin."

Luhan mengacuhkan pemandangan malam di hadapannya, memutar tubuhnya demi memandang suaminya. Sehun melompat memasuki balkon apartemen mereka, bergabung bersama istrinya. Dia memeluk Luhan dari belakang agar mendapatkan kehangatan.

"Apakah kau tidak kedinginan?"

Kepala Luhan cuman menggeleng dan ujung bibirnya mengerut.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Aku cuman sedang melihat langit, tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa."

"Kenapa melihat langit? Apakah ada yang bagus?"

"Hanya .., sedikit merindukan ibuku."

Kehidupan Luhan bersama ibu kandungnya memang tidak pernah menjadi topik pembicaraan. Sehun tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk bertanya tentang hal itu. Kelihatannya, Luhan punya trauma yang cukup besar. Sehun cuman tidak ingin membuatnya sedih karena masa lalu.

"Dulu, ibuku bilang padaku jika beliau selalu gagal melahirkan bayinya," cerita itu mengalir secara naluriah dari bibir Luhan. "Ibuku banyak melalui saat yang sulit saat mengandung. Ayah tidak pernah suka mendengar berita kehamilan ibuku. Karena itu, ayah selalu memukuli ibuku, memukulinya lagi dan lagi agar mereka tidak punya beban baru."

"Tapi kau berhasil lolos."

"Ya. Ibu sudah berusaha keras melindungiku. Sejak awal, ibu memang tidak pernah ingin melepasku."

"Aku bersyukur karena kau punya kesempatan untuk dilahirkan." Sehun menaruh dagunya pada pundak Luhan. "Dengan begitu, kita bisa bertemu dan bahagia bersama-sama."

"Hm.. Hmm." Luhan cuman mengangguk-angguk sembari menggumam. "Untuk bisa melahirkanku, ibu perlu melakukan banyak hal nekat. Bukankah itu kedengaran sangat menakutkan?"

"Apakah kau ketakutan?"

"Sangat," kuku jemari Luhan menancam pada kulit lengan Sehun. "Sangat takut."

"Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau bisa segera hamil."

Dua pundak Luhan menegang. Aliran keterkejutan berhasil membuatnya tersentak hebat. "A-apa katamu?"

"Kalau boleh jujur, Luhan. Aku sangat iri dengan Chanyeol hyung yang sudah jadi ayah."

Seperti sebuah pernyataan cinta yang sangat tulus, efeknya benar-benar luar biasa pada Luhan. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang, euforia kebahagiaan itu meluap di sana. Senyuman di bibir tidak lagi bisa ditahan. Luhan terlalu senang.

"Aku selalu memikirkannya sendiri. Aku takut itu membebanimu."

"Sehun, bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Luhan berputar dan menghadapi wajah suaminya. "Kupikir, hal seperti itu-lah yang mampu membebanimu."

"Siapa di dunia ini yang tidak ingin punya anak?" pertanyaan dilontarkan sebagai tanggapan dari pernyataan Luhan. "Aku sangat menginginkannya darimu."

Gelombang yang sedari tadi datang dan memenuhi dada Luhan, akhirnya memaksanya untuk segera melingkarkan lengan pada leher Sehun. Demi menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sehun, Luhan rela menjinjitkan kakinya. Dia melakukan hal seperti itu karena benar-benar bahagia.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai program untuk membuatmu hamil?"

Sehun menempatkan tangannya di pinggul dan punggung Luhan. Rasa nyaman menyebar secara kilat lewat sentuhan sederhana itu. Bahkan deru angin tidak memberikan dampak apa pun. Mereka merasa hangat berkat topik pembicaraan ini.

" _Joha_ ," Luhan mengangguk pelan. " _Joha_!"

Pelukan itu berusaha dilepaskan oleh Sehun. Dia menuntun istrinya untuk segera masuk ke dalam. Udara malam tidak terlalu bagus untuk kesehatan, begitulah alasannya.

"Aku yang akan mendekor kamarnya kalau anak kita sudah lahir!" Luhan tertawa-tawa.

" _Heol_. Kita bahkan belum tahu apakah dapat anak laki-laki atau perempuan."

"Laki-laki atau perempuan itu tidak masalah. Iya, 'kan? Sehun, kau tidak mempermasalahkan gender untuk anak pertama kita, 'kan?"

"Tidak." Sehun meremat pinggang istrinya dan menjatuhkan tubuh keduanya ke atas ranjang. "Tapi aku _butuh_ secepatnya."

Luhan merona dan merengek seperti anak kecil ketika Sehun menggodanya. Luhan sering bertingkah layaknya bocah kala dirinya digoda habis-habisan. Itu sangat menggemaskan. Sehun baru menyadari jika dia nyaris melengkapi kebahagiaannya.

Karena Luhan sudah ada di sampingnya, kini dia butuh seorang anak dari Luhan.

Itu akan membuat kebahagiaan mereka jauh lebih sempurna.

END

Entah kenapa aku merasa deg-degan sendiri pas baca part dimana Sehun bilang kalau dia berharap bisa segera punya anak :"""") sadarilah, guys. Kenyataan itu lebih menyakitkan dari apa pun :"") suatu hari Oh Sehun akan bilang kayak gitu ke cewek yang ada di pelukannya, dan kita cuman bisa kedip-kedip di sini /yaampun hiks/

BTW, COBA DEH KALIAN BENER-BENER DENGERIN BGM-NYA PAS BACA FF INI. SUMPAH LAGUNYA CUCOK BANGET SAMA KEBAHAGIAAN YANG ADA DI FF INI, YAAMPUN~ /slapped/

Nah, nah. FF ini akhirnya udah berakhir, terimakasih untuk semua readers yang sudah berkenan membaca, mereview, memberi like, dan juga mem-follow dari chap awal sampai akhir. Terimakasih untuk semangat dan saran-saran yang juga sudah diberikan, yaaa~

Sampai jumpa di kesempatan selanjutnya~~


End file.
